


Legend of the Rokudaime

by Kurapikaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapikaa/pseuds/Kurapikaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto returns to the Hidden Leaf Village after so long. His hopes are still high on becoming the Hokage, but what happens when an unexpected obstacle is in your way ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What !?

**Author's Note:**

> This story HAS been on FF. I took it off since people were complaining so much. I really hope you guys are different. I will edit the fight scenes to where people will actually enjoy them. DO NOT complain at me for what I have done to the story. If you don't like, don't read. I have heard all of the necessary complaints and I know what to do. I am very deliberate. So, let's get along, shall we ?

**Rokudaime means 6 th Hokage.**

Heterochromia Presents;

Legend of the Rokudaime

 

 

 

 

The sun shone down on one blonde male who was walking down a lone dirt road. Twenty-one year old, Naruto Uzumaki had been in Hoshigakure for five years. He’d decided to help the poor village after the 4th Great Ninja War. It had been hit with debris from combat and white Zetsus’ lingered around the area. That is until Naruto had taken care of it. After it was all over, the villagers thanked him greatly. Giving him a decent amount of ryo.

 

So here he was, walking back to his home village. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto was excited to see all of his friends again. Especially Sakura Haruno and Kakashi-sensei. The blonde-haired man ran a hand through his slightly sweaty hair. He began to ponder something else… being Hokage. Naruto planned on going into the Hokage manor and demanding Tsunade to resign. He chuckled to himself at the thought of accomplishing his major dream.

 

Konoha’s village gates came into his view. Naruto perked up and ran full-throttle through the large entrance. A couple of unfamiliar chunin nodded to him as he passed. In front of him, he had noticed Konoha hadn’t changed much. Everything looked peaceful. Seeing the village again overwhelmed him, in a good way, of course. Although none of his friends were in sight… something else was. _The Hokage manor._  Naruto’s heart pounded against his tone chest.

 

The excitement was almost unbearable as he began to run to his desired destination. ‘Today’s the day!’ Naruto’s mind cheered in pure happiness. Villager’s shot looks at the ninja who’d been absent for so long, but they soon went back to their daily doings. As the tall blonde approached the manor he saw Kakashi and Guy standing guard outside. He didn’t hesitate to walk up to them. “Ah, Naruto. Welcome back.” Kakashi greeted.

 

Guy gave his “nice guy” pose. “Good to see you’re still burning with absolute youth!” The energetic sensei exclaimed. Naruto chuckled, but then began to shuffle on his feet. “Listen, do you guys mind if we catch up later? I gotta talk to Grandma-Tsunade!” Naruto asked before walking passed them. Guy was about to object, but Kakashi stopped him. “He’ll have to find out sooner or later.” The silver-haired man said coolly.

 

Naruto stood outside of the Hokage’s office. He took a deep breath and reached for the door. “Enter!” A feminine voice called.

 

The voice was more high pitched and wasn’t as demanding as Tsunade’s. Though he was confused, Naruto pressed on, and opened the door.

 

A blonde woman sat at her desk doing paperwork. She looked up at the man standing in the doorway. Her eyes shimmered at his presence. “Long time, no see!” She chimed while jumping up from her desk. Naruto was utterly clueless on what was going on. Not only was he inundated by the sudden smell of flowers, but also instead of Tsunade standing there, it was Ino Yamanaka. Whom had her lip stuck out in a pout.

 

“It’s not polite to stare, ya’ know.” She murmured. Naruto tilted his head and blinked. Anger was overcoming him in his emotions. His brow began to furrow as the situation hit him all at once. “What are you doing here? Where’s Grandma?” He interrogated. Ino only shrugged her shoulders. “She’s probably off gambling somewhere, you know how she is. Your other question is simple! I am doing my job!” The Yamanaka said. She placed her small hands on her perfect hips. Naruto’s mouth went agape, but he shook his head. “And that is what exactly?” He asked, hoping that she wouldn’t say what he had in mind.

 

A bright smile infiltrated Ino’s face. “I am the Rokudaime!” She chirped with glee filling her voice. Naruto’s jaw dropped and his heart shattered. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. The woman in front of him was swaying back and forth in her surge of happiness. The whisker-faced man managed to shake his head slowly. Ino took notice of this and stopped her swaying. “H… How? That doesn’t make any sense…” Naruto whispered.

 

Ino frowned at him and tilted her head to the side. “What do you mean? Why is that so unbelievable?” She asked.  Naruto’s cerulean eyes turned close and he clenched his fists. “Because you’re the weakest ninja the Hidden Leaf has to offer!” He yelled. Ino flinched at his words. Her nostrils began to flare and tears threatened her eyes. “How dare you! Ya’ know what… I’m sorry. Take this as an apology.” The Yamanaka said before handing him a red carnation.

 

Naruto looked down at the flower, it had a mysterious blue glow around it. Confused, he looked up to find himself in Konoha’s town square. He looked around drastically. ‘What the Hell! Teleportation! She tricked me!” Naruto’s mind screamed. He felt something in his hand. Looking down he saw the carnation was still in his grasp. The man clenched his teeth and dropped it.

 

“Naruto? Is that you?” A voice called.

 

He turned around to see Sakura Haruno standing there. Once Naruto saw her in front of him, he instantly perked up at the sight of her. “Hiya, Sakura-chan!” He greeted with his signature foxy grin. Suddenly the pinkette’s stomach growled loudly. She grimaced and held her stomach. “Uh… Wanna go get something to eat with me?” Sakura asked while wearing a sheepish smile.

 

He nodded and snickered slightly.

 

x.x.x.x

 

The two reunited friends sat at Ichiraku and were enjoying their ramen. They discussed what they’d done the passed five years. “So, you’re dating Kiba… Never would have guessed that.” Naruto murmured, trying his best to hide his disappointment. Sakura nodded happily. “Yep! Once you get passed the whole rebellious thing, he’s actually pretty sweet.” She said with a soft smile. Even though he was upset she’d found someone, Naruto liked seeing her happy.

 

He took a bite of his ramen and slurped it up. “What do you do now? Wait! Lemme guess… You’re a sensei now? No, no. A nurse at the hospital!” Naruto guessed, only to find his pink-haired friend shaking her head. “Well, you’re somewhat right. In my spare time, I like to help around the hospital. But mostly, I am Ino-sama’s assistant.” Sakura replied. Naruto’s eyes widened and he began to choke on his noodles.

 

“Ew! Learn to chew your food!” The pinkette shrieked in disgust while scooting away from him a bit. Once he regained his breath, he looked over to her with his mouth agape. Sakura also shot him a weird look. “What? Did you not know Ino-sama was the Hokage?” She questioned. Naruto sighed before going back to his ramen. “Oh yeah. I know she’s Hokage. I went to the manor expecting Grandma-Tsunade, Ino’s there, I piss her off, and she makes me leave. Didn’t even tell me what was going on. What a bitch.” He mumbled.

 

Pow!

 

Sakura punched him on top of his head. “Don’t call her a bitch! I don’t even want to know what you did to make her mad! But if you really want to know what’s going on, I’ll tell you!” The pinkette exclaimed while cracking her knuckles.

 

“Oh! O… okay, Sakura-chan!” Naruto stuttered, he was obviously panicking.

 

She straightened up in her seat and turned to him.

 

“Alright. After you left, Ino-sama completely changed. She started focusing on her training more. She even began training with a majority of the Leaf’s Higher Ups. Kakashi-sensei for spotting your opponents weaknesses, Guy-sensei for Taijutsu, Kurenai-sensei for Genjutsu, Shizune-san for poison, Tsunade-sama for healing and summoning, and her father for the mind transfer jutsu.  Ino began getting stronger; she decided to take on S-rank and A-rank missions. As the years went by, Tsunade-sama took a liking to her… so she retired and gave the honor of Hokage to Ino-sama.” Sakura explained.

 

Naruto began to slowly understand. “Hm. Do you know why she worked so hard?” He asked while pushing away his empty ramen bowl.

 

Sakura chuckled and nodded. “Why yes, I do.” She answered. The pink-haired kunoichi placed some ryo on the counter, before jumping down from her seat.

 

“You, Naruto. Ino had always loved you.” Sakura revealed.

 

_“….!”_


	2. A Fight Between Two Blondes !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story HAS been on FF. I took it off since people were complaining so much. I really hope you guys are different. I will edit the fight scenes to where people will actually enjoy them. DO NOT complain at me for what I have done to the story. If you don't like, don't read. I have heard all of the necessary complaints and I know what to do. I am very deliberate. So, let's get along, shall we ?

Legend of the Rokudaime

 

“…!”

 

Naruto’s breath hitched at what his friend had told him. He was caught up in a sudden surge of shock. 

“You’re lying…” He whispered, getting up from his seat. Naruto shot his pink-haired friend a look before exiting the ramen stand. He could hear Sakura following him. The whisker-marked man turned around to face her. “Why would I be lying?” She replied to his cold words. Naruto sighed heavily and turned away from her. “I just… I just need to talk to Grandma. I’ll see you around.” He muttered as he walked off. Leaving a shocked Sakura Haruno behind.

Naruto read the signs on the shops as he passed by. Looking for any gambling businesses or anything ‘flashy’. A familiar black haired woman walked out of nearby building. She was holding a pig that had on a red vest and pearls. ‘Shizune-san!’ The spiky-haired male’s mind cheered as he ran to her. Shizune looked from the corner of her eye, instantly seeing that bright orange shirt. She faced him, with an automatic smiling. 

“Oh, you’re back! Great!” She exclaimed. Ton-ton even added on a cheery oink. Naruto grinned at the two. “Good to see you, Shizune-san. Is Grandma-Tsunade in there?” He asked, slightly peering over her shoulder at the gambling joint. The black-haired woman rolled her dark eyes and nodded. “Of course. I assume you want to talk to her.” She said with her eyebrows raised. Naruto nodded, and Shizune stepped to the side, allowing him to go into the business.

He went inside to see Tsunade playing a slot machine. She hadn’t changed much either, though her blonde hair was slightly longer. Naruto pulled up a seat by the older woman. Tsunade looked over to him, a sudden look of surprise infiltrating her features. “Welcome back, Naruto. How’d it go over there?” She asked before returning to the gambling machine. He began watching her play it. “It went fine. Wish it hadn’t taken so long. Maybe I would have made it in time…” Naruto murmured in reply. His words made Tsunade turn back to him. A skeptical look on was her face.

“Watch what you say to me, and how you say it. I take it you’re upset about Yamanaka being Hokage.” She said with a slight tone of annoyance. The blonde male nodded slowly. “You know damn well I deserved that place. Right when I leave, you give the title to the Leaf’s weakest ninja.” Naruto declared while narrowing his cerulean eyes at her. Tsunade crossed a leg over the other. “I didn’t know it was possible, but you’ve gotten more gusty over the years.” She sighed and smiled a bit.

“Now, Naruto. I know it seems unfair to you that she is Hokage now. But if you really want to know why I gave the position to her, then challenge her to a fight. She cannot decline. I will not speak of this topic anymore.” Tsunade spoke before returning to the slot machine. Her auburn-colored eyes reflected rage as she saw how bad she was losing ryo. Naruto jumped up from his seat and grinned. “That’s it! I’ll challenge her to fight! How did I not think of this? Thanks, Grandma! See ya’ later!” He announced before running out of the establishment. 

“Oh, Naruto… as arrogant as ever.” Tsunade whispered.

x.x.x.x

Sweat dripped down from the side of the spiky-haired blonde’s forehead. He approached the Hokage manor, once again, with a big grin plastered on his lips. ‘Perfect timing…’ Naruto thought as he saw Ino talking with Guy and Kakashi. She smiled once she saw the tall blonde male walking over to them.

“Naruto… Here to apologize?” Ino teased with a wink.

In response he shook his head and pointed to her. “Yamanaka Ino! I challenge you to fight me!” Naruto yelled with pure enthusiasm.

Ino looked shocked for a moment, but soon grinned. “Alright. I accept, but not here. Meet me outside of the village gates!” She said before summoning a bronze Chrysanthemum. Once she touched it, the same royal blue color from before outlined the flower and she disappeared. Kakashi and Guy looked at the younger man. “I knew you would do that.” The silver-haired sensei murmured before sighing. Guy however; gave Naruto a big thumbs up. “Ah! Fighting Lady Hokage is sure to get your blood going! We’ll be watching!” He said before the two sensei walked away.

Naruto already knew this battle would be the easiest he’s ever fought. He grinned to himself as he started running to meet Ino.

x.x.x.x

Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade walked together as they were discussing about the troublesome blonde man. “He didn’t believe me when I told him.” The pink-haired woman told with a sad tone, “He doesn’t believe Ino loves him…” Shizune looked over to the younger kunoichi. “Why doesn’t Ino-sama just tell him herself?” The poison-user questioned while shifting Ton-ton in her arms. Sakura lowered her green eyes. “She doesn’t know how to. Naruto thinks she has always loved Sasuke. How awkward would it be for her to suddenly come out with her feelings after all these years? Ino-sama knows better.” The pinkette explain. 

“What in the world?!” Tsunade yelled.

Sakura snapped her gaze up and saw Ino and Naruto standing a distance away from each other. Small crowds of people were watching them. Sakura immediately recognized a large, white dog and a brunette in the crowd. She ran up to them, leaving a curious Shizune and Tsunade.

“Kiba-kun, what’s going on?” Sakura asked while putting looking up at him. He only shrugged. “Naruto’s about to fight Ino-sama.” Kiba answered before shoving his hands in his pockets. The pinkette’s eyes widened and she pushed through the now large number of people. When she reached the front, she felt her blood boil. “Naruto, you idiot! Why do you have to go off fighting everyone!?” Sakura shouted, expecting him to flinch and look over at her. But no, his gaze was fixated on the blonde woman in front of him. 

“Before we get started, I want to make a deal with you.” Naruto declared. Ino arched an eyebrow and nodded. “Alright.” She said simply, while shifting her weight to her other foot. “If I win… You retire and I get to be Hokage! If you win… I’ll…”

Ino cut him off, “You’ll go a week without Ichiraku Ramen!” 

Naruto’s eye twitched, but he agreed. “It’s a deal then! Get ready to lose!” He shouted, but his voice trailed off when he saw her tuck a purple flower behind her ear.

“Let’s go.” She responded as they both got into their battle stances.

Naruto did not waste any time to get up close and personal with his opponent. He threw a left hook at her with all of his might. A soft grunt came from Ino while she dodged the assault. Their bodies began to dance as they fought close combat. Punches and kicks meant nothing to the two as they easily dodged each others hits. After a moment of this, Naruto grew frustrated he had not landed any blows. He swiftly retrieved a kunai from his side holster and slashed at her. 

The Rokudaime managed to back away from his attempt, she ducked down, doing a spin upwards, before landing an uppercut into Naruto's jaw. Of course, she was not surprised when the boy turned into a puff of smoke. Shadow clones had always been his back up plan. 

A sudden whooshing sound pierced the air behind Ino. She spun around to see a giant shuriken coming at her with great velocity. With a small gasp, she took out a kunai and deflected the assaulting ninja tool. Due to the great force, Ino was knocked back slightly. Naruto took this as a sign of weakness and decided to move in. He summoned two shadow clones before appearing in front of her again. A newly formed rasengan was in the real Naruto's hand as the clones threw punches at Ino. 

A large grin infiltrated his features. 'This is it! I'm gonna be Hokage!'

He took aim at the soon-to-be-ex-Hokage, who was slightly preoccupied with the clones. He reared back the Rasengan in his right hand and hurled it at Ino. Just as she was finishing off the last clone, her head snapped towards his upcoming jutsu. Her crystal eyes widened and her mouth went agape. 

The rasenshuriken hit her. 

A blinding, blue explosion went off, blowing up where Ino had stood. 

Naruto and the crowd that was watching the fight had covered their eyes from the bright light. He lowered his arm from his face and instantly smiled at what he saw.

Ino’s body lay in a crumpled heap, a pool of blood surrounding her. 

“I won!” He exclaimed, jumping high into the air. He turned to look at the crowd who seemed in awe. Except Sakura, she was shaking her head in a disapproving manor as she crossed her pale arms over her chest. 

POOF.

His brow furrowed at the far too familiar sound, until he noticed that Ino’s body no long was where it had been. She was gone. His mind screamed in disappointment. ‘A clone !?’

“Got ya’ didn’t, I?” A voice said from behind him. 

A single drop of sweat slid down from the side of his temple. His electric eyes were wide and his breathing erratic. How had he missed this? How had he not sensed her presence? How had she dodged such a straight-on attack? His mind was overflowing with questions. Naruto let his bravery take cover and spun around to face her. He saw three Inos standing in front of him. Before he could react, two of the clones both grabbed his arms with impeccable strength and held kunais to his throat. 

The real Ino, he assumed, made the tiger hand seal. At the sight of this, Naruto began to panic. He tried to flail his arms about to break free from the grasp of the clones, but none of his tactics prevailed. 

“Feather Illusion Jutsu !” Ino called out, already knowing the fight was over. 

After she had said that, the clones disappeared, dropping the now sleeping Naruto. The crowd cheered for the victory of the Hokage, before dismissing themselves. Two Jonin remained afterwards to check on the two. It was none other than Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake.

“Ino-sama! Is he going to be alright?” The pink haired woman asked while looking down at her now asleep comrade. “ He’ll be fine after he rests. Kakashi-san, will you make sure he does so?” She replied. He nodded and picked Naruto up, then proceeded to take him to home .

The pinkette averted his gaze from the two men, and put it on Ino. “Are you okay?” Sakura questioned as she studied the Hokage. 

“Of course, Sakura-chan! Don’t worry about me.” The Yamanaka exclaimed while waving her off. Her assistant smiled. “I’m sorry he challenged you to fight. It must have been hard for you.” Sakura apologized. Ino only shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. I’ve been waiting to fight him.” She explained.

The pinkette looked to her and blinked.

“And besides! I don’t think this will be our only battle!” Ino chimed.


	3. A Horrific Invention !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story HAS been on FF. I took it off since people were complaining so much. I really hope you guys are different. I will edit the fight scenes to where people will actually enjoy them. DO NOT complain at me for what I have done to the story. If you don't like, don't read. I have heard all of the necessary complaints and I know what to do. I am very deliberate. So, let's get along, shall we ?

Legend of the Rokudaime

 

 

Naruto sat at the edge of his bed, his gaze down low. He was suffering from a horrible headache and recalling what had happened. Yamanaka Ino had beaten him in front of everyone he had worked so hard to earn respect from. He rose from his bed slowly, rubbing his temple soothingly as he walked to his front door. The blonde male looked back at his small living space. It was cluttered with empty ramen cups and open scrolls.

He cursed under his breath at his filthy home before walking out of it. Naruto squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness from the sun. Which wasn’t making his headache any better. He walked down the stairs. Villagers passed his way; they all were wearing happy expressions. Naruto began to ponder on where he was going; he didn’t exactly know… he just needed to get his head cleared. Green leaves dropped gracefully down from full trees around him. 

Naruto found himself coming across a far too familiar place. A flat, grassy piece of land with a river, surrounded by trees, and three logs sticking out of the ground. The Third Training Ground. Where he began being a ninja. Seeing this place made him smile warmly. This is where he trained with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake back when they where Genin. And back when everything was okay…

“Neji! I want you to fight me!” An overly enthusiastic voice announced out of the blue. 

The blonde male looked over to the right to see Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten all standing in together. The woman with two perfectly wrapped hair buns on her head scoffed. “Why is it always, Neji? Are you saying I’m weak?” Tenten assumed while placing her hands on her hips. Lee looked a little thrown off by her sudden assumption. “No, Tenten. It’s just Neji has-“ The brunette woman cut him off. 

“Has what? What does he have that I don’t? In fighting terms, I mean.” Tenten asked, but blushed at the last segment of her sentence. Neji turned his head to notice the blue-eyed blonde standing there. “Naruto’s here.” He acknowledged. Tenten and Lee stopped arguing to see for themselves. Their corners of their lips turned upright at the sight of him. “Hey-o, Naruto! We saw your fight yesterday!” Lee called.

Naruto’s eye twitched at the remembrance of the unfair fight as he walked over to the group. “Don’t remind me. So… you guys still do this?” The blonde asked, adding a grin. Tenten rolled her chocolate brown eyes. “Lee insists on it and drags us here every Tuesday.” She muttered. Naruto snickered at her comment, but Lee looked slightly offended. Neji even had a slight smile on his face as he leaned up against a tree.

“You should join us in training today!” Lee said with a hopeful tone. The whiskered-cheeked man thought about it for a moment then shrugged. “Sure, why not.” Naruto answered while rubbing the back of his head. The black haired Jonin gave him a thumbs up. “Excellent! Are you ready to fight me?” Lee asked. Tenten suddenly pushed him aside. “No, I’m first.” She informed simply before getting into a fighting stance. 

Rock Lee pouted before he and Neji gave the two some room to fight. 

Naruto also took a fighting stance as he waited for her to make the first move. Tenten reached for her scroll, opened it, and started waving it around. Kunai came flying at the blonde male. He instantly took out two of his own and reflected them easily. Naruto ran at her as she was putting up her scroll. He put his fingers together, summoning three shadow clones. As they ran at the woman, she took out her tanto. Puffs of white smoke erupted as she sliced through them.

Tenten felt as if she was beating the blonde until she looked up. He was nowhere in sight. 

“Clone Body Slam!” A voice called out from behind her.

Tenten turned around to see Naruto hurling a clone at her. It came at her so fast; she didn’t have time to move. The clone hit her and made her stumble back slightly. “Gah! What a weak shot!” The brunette exclaimed while regaining her balance. When she opened her eyes, shadow clones were standing all around her. Shurikens in every single one of their hands. 

“All Directions Shuriken!” They all yelled before throwing the projectiles. 

Tenten shook her head. “No! Not yet!” She growled as she took out her scroll. She spun on her heel waving it around her. Shuriken shot out of it deflecting most of Naruto’s. The clanging sound of metal hitting metal was almost unbearable. Four of the sharp weapons pierced Tenten’s arms and shoulder. She hissed in pain as she pulled them out of her skin. Crimson blood appeared on her white shirt. Suddenly the clones dispersed, revealing the real Naruto. He kicked the back of her leg, causing her to lose balance, then grabbed the back of Tenten’s shirt, and slammed her on the ground. 

“Had enough yet?” He asked. Suddenly the woman on the ground turned into white smoke.

“Not yet!” Tenten yelled from above him. Naruto quickly turned to see her taking out Bashosen. 

“Bashosen; Coil of-!” Neji quickly took the Banana Palm Fan from the woman. Both of them landed on their feet, his back was turned from her. “I told you it isn’t wise to use this anymore. Especially for something that is merely training.” The Hyuuga man scolded. Tenten narrowed her eyes. “Ugh! Fine.” She growled as she threw her hands up. Naruto smiled at the two; even for someone as clueless as him, he could tell they had something special. 

As Neji and Tenten kept bickering at each other, Lee pointed to Naruto. “My turn!” He exclaimed. 

Naruto frowned and shook his head. “I need to take a rain check. I have another fight, I need to go to.” He stated causing Lee to reflect a look of disappointment. The black-haired man was about to protest, but Naruto was already gone. 

“I’ll fight you tomorrow, Lee! See ya’ guys later!” He called before disappearing in trees. 

Rock Lee looked to the brunette kunoichi. “Tenten! Why must you always take my fights?!”

x.x.x.x

Naruto walked up the stairs to the Hokage manor. He was confused slightly since there were no people hanging around. As he reached the top step he saw Ino talking with four Leaf Ninja. Kakashi and Guy were standing behind her as usual. A medium-sized object was being covered up by a large tarp. The blonde male walked over to them, as he tried to get a better view of it. The Hokage turned around to face him. “Hi there. Hope you’re feeling better.” She greeted. Naruto was a bit caught off guard by her words. 

Since when did Ino Yamanaka actually care about him? Unless…

The small platinum blonde snapped him from his thoughts. “Hello? Oh anyway, you’re just in time. Some of our Chunin made something special to help the village. I’m so excited to see what it is!” Ino chimed while clapping her hands together.

Naruto was about to object and tell her the real reason he was here, but the Chunin cut him off. 

“Alright! But before we start…” The man stopped talking to whisper something to two guys. They nodded, walked over to a couple of bushes, and dragged three rogue ninja out in the open. They were bound and gagged. All were wearing terrified expressions, as they let out muffled screams in plea. 

“It’s time, Hokage-sama! We present to you…” The brunette Chunin started off before gripping the tarp.

“The Ultimate Weapon!!” He exclaimed before revealing a well-sized, older type of Gatling gun. It was being held up by a metal stand. 

“Let us show you what it can do!” He insisted as he got behind it and took aim at the three bandits squirming on the ground.

The Chunin started spinning the handle and unleashed a series of bullets upon the trio. Naruto’s eyes widened as blood splashed as the lead penetrated their skin. Everyone who was watching the horrific scene couldn’t believe what they were witnessing. “Enough!” Ino demanded. The muffled screaming suddenly stopped as the limp bodies lay in a pool of blood.

The group of Chunin smiled proudly. “What do ya’ think?” He asked while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Naruto saw Ino’s fist clench as she started shaking slightly. “Tch… It’s awful! Inhuman! How dare you make such a machine! This isn’t honor,” She pointed the weapon, “This isn’t what our ancestor’s would have wanted…! Destroy it. I want it destroyed immediately!” The platinum blonde yelled before turning her back to the Chunin. 

“But Hokage-sama!” One of the women begged.

Ino went inside the Hokage manor without saying another word. The Chunin all grumbling and whispering things that Naruto couldn’t hear. They soon took their weapon and left. Kakashi sighed at three bloodied rogue ninja on the ground. One was a woman and the other two were men. “Better get the medical team…” He said in a low voice. Guy nodded slowly before disappearing. Naruto hung his head as he took in the situation. 

He had never seen anything like that weapon before… nevertheless, Ino was actually right. It needed to be destroyed. The spiky-headed blonde watched as the medic nin took the bodies and cleaned the blood before leaving again. Kakashi and Guy took their posts in the front of the doorway of the manor. Naruto just stood there… thinking.

“My, my. What are you doing here?” A feminine voice asked from behind him. 

Naruto turned around to see Sakura. She was holding papers that were probably for Ino. “I, um,” He didn’t know if he wanted to talk about what had happened, “Just hanging around.” He lied, horribly. The pinkette had a skeptical look. “I’m surprised you aren’t off fighting someone or…” She stopped talking and narrowed her green eyes. “My God, you idiot! Is that why you’re here a rematch? Really? When are you ever going to just take a break? Have you seen the bags under your eyes lately?” Sakura ranted, sounding too much like a mother.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “No, no, it’s not that, Sakura-chan!” He lied again. The pink-haired assistant shrugged. “Whatever you say. So, how’s the no Ichiraku Ramen going?” She asked before walking passed him. The blonde male’s face drooped with disappointment. “… I’d forgotten about that.”

Sakura laughed and went inside the manor. 

Naruto’s stomach growled loudly causing him to jump a bit. He decided it was time to eat!

x.x.x.x

‘Stupid bet...’ Naruto thought as he took a bite of his dumplings. 

“Hey.” Someone muttered simply. 

The blonde looked up to Shikamaru Nara standing there with Temari. He was smoking a cigarette which was obviously annoying the woman standing by him. She stared at the gray stream of smoke; she looked like she was about to snap. “Hey there.” Naruto greeted back as the lazy nin sat next to him. Temari, however; was off buying sweet dumplings for herself. 

“What are you guys doing here?” The whisker-cheeked male asked before taking a bite of his food. Shikamaru took the cigarette out of his mouth and stepped on it. “She has a hell of a sweet tooth.” He answered. Naruto quirked an eyebrow and grinned widely. “I take it you’re dating her, eh?” He assumed while nudging his friend with his elbow. Shikamaru chuckled a bit and nodded. “Temari was there for me after Asuma-sensei dying. Ever since… I’ve liked her. Even though she’s troublesome.” He replied.

Temari kicked him in the back. “I’m right here, idiot!” She hissed as she ate her dumplings, “C’mon, you lazy bum. We have to go back to Suna!” 

Shikamaru stood up. “I gotta go, Naruto. Catch ya’ later.” He said before they walked off. 

Naruto rose from his seat and threw away his garbage. He kept on thinking about the weapon and the three corpses. 

There was only one place that would help him.

x.x.x.x

Naruto was at the Hokage monument, or at least was about to be. He wanted to take in the gorgeous view of the Hidden Leaf’s sunset. Feel the subtle breeze graze his skin and flow through his spiky blonde hair. The man planned to just sit on top of the carving of the 5th Hokage and think. Naruto jumped down the rocks to the perfect spot to sit. Until… she was already there. 

Ino Yamanaka was sitting there, taking in the breeze. Her platinum blonde flowed in the wind gracefully. Naruto didn’t know what to do. Should he leave? What if she already knew he was there? He turned around to leave.

“Naruto?” Ino questioned. 

He cursed under his breath and turned around.

“Come sit with me.”


	4. Memories Of The Past !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story HAS been on FF. I took it off since people were complaining so much. I really hope you guys are different. I will edit the fight scenes to where people will actually enjoy them. DO NOT complain at me for what I have done to the story. If you don't like, don't read. I have heard all of the necessary complaints and I know what to do. I am very deliberate. So, let's get along, shall we ?

Legend of the Rokudaime

 

‘Come sit with me.’

 

Naruto did as the woman asked. Sitting by her was extremely awkward for him. “Something wrong?” He asked simply as he stared off at the setting sun. Ino followed his gaze and nodded slightly. “I was just thinking about today…” She answered while twiddling a Begonia between her fingers. The blonde man couldn’t help but turn his attention to her. 

“I know what you mean. I’ve been thinking about it, as well.” Naruto confessed before running a hand through his hair. Ino only sighed. “I’m sorry you had to see that… I thought it would’ve been something different. Like new equipment for training... But no, it was a terrible advantage over all of our enemies and allies. A machine to kill and terrorize…” She said.

Ino had a depressed look on her face as she kept her blue eyes forward. Naruto put a light, reassuring hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit. The platinum blonde turned her head toward him. “You did the right thing. If I was Hokage, I would’ve done the same.” He informed with a warm grin. A pink hue appeared on Ino’s cheeks as she was shocked by his sudden kindness. But she soon mirrored his grin. “Thank you.” The Rokudaime said. Naruto removed his hand from her.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Ino spoke up. “So, I bet you’re going to continue challenging me, eh? Isn’t that why you were at the Hokage manor in the first place?” She questioned with a teasing expression. Naruto snickered a bit. “Yep! And the next time, I’m going to win for sure!” He ‘foretold’ in pure enthusiasm. Ino laughed at his determination. A relaxed smile remained afterwards. “I’m looking forward to it.” She whispered. The two turned their gazes on one another. 

The sun’s orange shine radiated off of her platinum blonde hair, her icy blue eyes looked calm, and she wore a happy expression. ‘She’s beautiful…’ Naruto thought as a blush scattered across his face. Ino tilted her head to the side, letting her hair snake over her shoulder. “You okay? You look kinda funny.” She asked with a look of concern. The spiky-headed male turned away, trying to hide his now deeper blush. 

“Oh! I… I’m fine.” Naruto replied while rubbing the back of his head. He rose from his spot and looked back to her. “I should get going. I’m going to need all of the sleep I can get. See you later, Ino, er… Ino?” The whisker-cheeked male stared down at the woman. Her head rested on her shoulder and her eyes were closed. Naruto sweat dropped. ‘She falls asleep quick… Must be exhausted.’ He thought.

Naruto noticed the small pink and white flower lying in her lap. He tucked it behind her ear then picked her up bridal style. He sighed at the woman in his arms before walking back to the village.

x.x.x.x

On the count that it was slightly after sunset, quite a few villagers were out. They all stared at Naruto as he passed with the still slumbering Rokudaime in his arms. 

“Naruto Uzumaki! What are you doing with her?!” A far too familiar voice yelled. The spiky-headed blonde tensed up.

‘Damn it…’ His mind cursed as he turned around to see Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru. The pink-haired kunoichi was cracking her knuckles as she approached him. “What did you do?!” She growled while bringing back her fist. Naruto flinched and was preparing to receive a punch from the woman. But Sakura was interrupted by a soft mumble from Ino, who buried her face into Naruto’s chest. 

“Geez, Sakura-chan, she’s just sleeping.” He muttered. The Haruno woman’s mouth was wide open as she stared at the two. “Why are you…? Never mind. Do you want us to take her back to the manor?” Sakura asked as Kiba reached for Ino. Naruto pulled away suddenly. “… No. It’s okay. I see you two are on a date or something… Don’t worry. I’ve got this under control.” He mumbled before walking away. 

“That’s… strange.” Kiba commented. The pink-haired kunoichi only stood there as she watched Naruto carry her best friend away.

x.x.x.x

Naruto looked up at the full moon, which was now lingering in the dark sky. He sighed before turning his attention on the woman in his arms. She was still sound asleep even with the run in with Sakura. The Uzumaki walked up the stairs to see Kakashi and Guy waiting in front of the manor. Once they saw Ino in his arms they had an instant look of relief. The silver-haired Jonin took her from Naruto carefully. He obviously didn’t want to wake her up. 

“Good to see she’s finally sleeping…” Kakashi whispered before giving a thankful nod to the blonde man. He spun around on his heel and entered the Hokage manor. Guy stretched his arms out and yawned loudly. “So tired…” He murmured. Naruto grinned at him and shook his index finger. “That doesn’t sound like something you would say, Bushier Brows Sensei.” He scolded. The older man only shook his head. “Just wait till I get some sleep. Then I shall be burning with a monster amount of youth!” Guy said.

Kakashi came back to the two other men, without Ino, of course. “Lady Hokage is safe and sound. Heh, where did you find her anyway?” He asked, turning his gaze on Naruto. Who pointed to the Hokage monument. “Up there.” He informed simply. Kakashi looked up to where he had pointed. “Hm…” 

Guy yawned loudly again. “Welp, I know it’s a bit early, but I’m turning in. Farewell for now.” He said before walking off. 

“See ya’.” The other two replied in unison. 

“So… Naruto. Since you can’t have Ichiraku, how about I treat you to some Barbeque while we catch up?” Kakashi suggested. Naruto nodded happily. “Too great to pass up! Thanks, sensei!” He chimed as the two left. 

x.x.x.x

Naruto put a piece of beef onto the already hot grill. It began to sizzle violently as it made contact. Kakashi rested his cheek in his hand. The blonde man could tell he was exhausted by the look in his visible eye. “Is it that hard working for Ino?” Naruto asked with an arched eyebrow. The Jonin ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not her... I basically walk around the building all day and have to listen to Guy go on and on about youth.” Kakashi murmured before letting out a sigh.

“Why don’t you just tell her you don’t want to guard her anymore?” Naruto questioned. The silver-haired man shook his head. A smile outlined his blue mask. “I’d never do that. Being one of the Hokage’s main bodyguards is an honor.” Kakashi replied. His former student took a bite of his food. He still had a confused look on his face. “Well… If you’re her bodyguard, shouldn’t you be at the manor right now?” Naruto queried. 

The sensei looked out of the window, he began to stare at the Hokage mansion in the distance. “I summon Pakkun to watch her before I leave…” He explained under his breath before turning back to the blonde man. Who was still scarfing down the delectable meal. Naruto remembered the brown, miniature pug with a gruff voice. The canine was always helpful even for his small stature. “Makes sense…” The spiky-headed male replied as he sat back in his seat and patted his stomach. “I am so full… Thanks for the meal, sensei.” Naruto said while trying to stifle a yawn. 

Kakashi waved him off. “You go on home. I’ve got everything covered here.” He assured, taking out a decent amount of ryo. The younger man raised his eyebrows. “You sure?” Naruto asked. In response the Jonin nodded. 

Naruto jumped up to his feet and gave his signature foxy grin. “Alright! See ya’ tomorrow!” He called before running out of the restaurant. 

The silver-haired man placed the ryo on the table and also exited the establishment. As he thought, Naruto was already gone. Nobody was walking the streets of Konoha as Kakashi passed through. Only the luminescent moon hanging over his head. A gentle wind flowed through, green leaves riding it. He caught one in his hand and glared at it in remembrance. 

\- Flashback. –

“I want you to train me, Kakashi-sensei!” Sixteen year old, Ino Yamanaka, announced. The silver-haired man looked up from his book with a slightly shocked expression. “I never would have thought you would ask me that, to be honest. But I don’t see why not.” He replied before putting his novel in his back pocket. The platinum blonde had a cheery look on her face as she jumped up and down. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you will not regret this!” She assured.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the girl who still had an over-excited smile. “ What makes you want to train all of a sudden? Shouldn’t you be at your family’s flower shop?” He questioned. He had expected her to pout and stomp her foot or walk away without mentioning the training ever again, but no. Ino stood there with pure determination in her icy blue eyes. The wind began to pick up, making a small amount of leaves flutter down from the trees. 

She captured one in her small hand and examined it closely. “I want to protect everyone. I don’t want to be considered a nuisance or dead weight anymore. And most of all…! I want… I want to be the Rokudaime!” Ino explained. She then curled her fingers around the leaf and held it to her heart. 

“…!”

Kakashi couldn’t believe that the young Yamanaka girl wanted to fulfill such a goal. It was as if she’d been looking up to Naruto, which was unusual. But he liked her determination. “Alright then. I will help you accomplish your dream. But you must show to me how much you want to be Hokage.” He said before getting into a fighting stance. 

Ino, who seemed a little surprised, nodded, then ran at him almost instantly. 

The Jonin simply sidestepped and grabbed the girl by her ponytail. He sighed a bit in disappointment at how vulnerable she was. “Rule one: Don’t leave yourself open.” He informed as he yanked her hair, making her fall onto her backside. “I would recommend you cut your hair off, but I don’t think someone like you would do that.” Kakashi murmured. Ino took his tip as an absolute insult as she got back onto her feet. Her platinum locks where still in his grasp. Which he kept tugging on repeatedly to get onto her nerves. 

“Someone… Like… Me?!” Ino shouted through the assaults. Her face was growing red from anger and annoyance. “Yes, someone like you. Who cares only about their appearance more than their duties as a ninja. Do you honestly think you can pull off being Hokage like that?” Kakashi replied, tightening his grip. He pulled her hair harder then before, knocking her back onto the ground. “I-I’m not like that…! Not anymore!” The woman yelled as she took a kunai from her pocket and swiftly cut off her long, blonde ponytail. It felt just like the Chunin Exams all over again.

As soon as she was free, Ino kicked Kakashi’s legs out from under him. The Jonin was the one on the ground as Ino towered above him. She pointed the kunai she’d used to cut her hair off at Kakashi. “That’s why I’m here… I’m here to make myself worthy. No more standing on the sidelines…” Ino whispered while putting the sharp weapon back into her pouch. A slight smile came upon Kakashi’s hidden lips as he got back on his feet, “Good. Be here by 6 a.m. sharp, Ino-san.” He said.

The platinum blonde grinned and nodded, “See ya’ tomorrow then, Sensei!” 

Kakashi watched as the girl left The Third Training Ground. When she was gone, he pulled out his book. 

Though Ino was not one of his original students, he was going to help her make her dream come true.

\- End flashback. - 

The silver-haired man stood in front of his front door.

‘You’ve come a long way, Ino-sama.’ Kakashi thought before going inside his home.

\- Meanwhile. - 

A specific group of Chunin jumped from tree branch to tree branch in the dark forest. “You think this is a good idea, Rikuto?” The female Chunin asked as she looked to him. He nodded, “If the Hokage cannot appreciate the potential of our creation, I know exactly who will.” 

They all stopped on a large branch and turned to him. “Who?” One of them asked.

“Sasuke Uchiha.”


	5. Once A Friend, Now An Enemy !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all get the point now. I'll stop bitching.

Legend of The Rokudaime

 

Naruto closed his door behind him, and took in the scenery around him. As usual there was a calming breeze flowing, making the trees rustle gracefully. He began walking down the wide street of Konoha. A peaceful expression was on his face. Enjoying the breeze, he made the mistake of closing his eyes for a moment.

THUD.

“Myah!” A small voice called out.

Naruto’s eyes shot open to see Hinata Hyuuga falling on to her behind and papers flying everywhere. “Oh, geez. Sorry about that, Hinata-san! I guess I wasn’t paying attention. Heh-heh.” The spiky-headed male chuckled as he made a hand sign.

“Shadow Clone Jutsu.” He said simply before three shadow clones appeared. They immediately started picking up the scattered papers while the real Naruto offered Hinata a hand. She blushed ferociously before accepting it. He hoisted her on to her feet. The shy woman started twiddling with her fingers and kept her gaze low. But Naruto could see the subtle smile lingering on her lips. “I-It’s good… to have you back, Naruto-kun.” Hinata said sheepishly. 

Hearing this, the man grinned. “It’s good to be back honestly! Though… some things have changed…” Naruto mumbled with a downhearted tone.

“You mean about Yamanaka being Hokage, am I right?” The Hyuuga hissed. Her jaw began to tighten as she narrowed her eyes. She seemed so… angry. Naruto couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow at the woman. “Um, yeah. Something wrong? You seem upset.” He replied, taking note on how her stuttering suddenly stopped. Hinata took a deep breath and took her papers from the clones. Who dispersed into smoke all at once. 

She turned her head away from him. “I… I’m sorry. I-I’ve been in Suna for so long. I’m just tired. G… Goodbye, Naruto-kun.” Hinata whispered, then walked away without another word. Naruto just stood there in confusion. He could hear a faint rustling sound by a bunch of nearby crates. He looked to see one of Hinata’s papers had been caught in the wind. Naruto picked it up; letting his curiosity get the best of him… he read it.

Chakra… one’s own… …important to remember… subtle…  
… Place hands… stomach… concentrate chakra…. … … …

The words were too smudged to make out the whole thing. Naruto assumed it was some kind of instructions for a jutsu or something. He folded the paper and tucked it into his pocket. Turning back around, he proceeded to walk down the street. But then…

*Sniff, sniff.* 

The sudden smell of Ichiraku’s infiltrated his senses. Naruto could feel his mouth watering at the amazing smell. He found himself walking towards the ‘forbidden’ eatery, and walking inside. Maybe just, maybe he could get a small naruto fishcake. A frown fell upon his lips when he saw none other than Ino Yamanaka sitting in one of the chairs. ‘Damn it!’ Naruto’s mind screamed in frustration. Ino turned around and her face instantly lit up. 

“Well, well, well. Thought you could try and sneak a bowl, eh?” She scolded while crossing her arms over her chest. All hope was literally lost for the blonde man as his mind felt as if it was in a tsunami of disappointment.

Ino’s laughter caused him to snap away from his thoughts. “I guess I can let it slid. I didn’t exactly play fair in the match, huh. So, c’mon!” She said before patting the seat beside her. Naruto blinked a couple of times at the woman. After her words sank in a bit, he sat beside her. “Thanks, Ino!” He chimed with a voice full of gratitude. “Miso ramen with extra pork!” Naruto exclaimed to Teuchi, who nodded and began making the order.

“You’re welcome. Tell me… Have you seen Hinata Hyuuga around? She’s suppose to be arriving from Suna today.” Ino asked. She began fiddling with her unused chopsticks. Naruto nodded, causing a relief expression to wash over Ino’s features. “Ah, good. I was beginning to worry.” She whispered. The Uzumaki remembered how angry Hinata had been when Ino’s name came into their small conversation. 

“Not that it’s any of my business… But is something going on between you two?” Naruto questioned while looking over at her. Ino’s eyes lowered and she shrugged her shoulders. “We use to be best friends, but now… she acts like we’ve been enemies all of our lives.” The Rokudaime explained. A sudden surge of pity hit Naruto as he saw the sadness take over her being. He nudged her with his elbow before giving a large grin. 

“I’m sure you’re over exaggerating. I bet she still thinks of you as a close friend.” The spiky-blonde replied. He lied. He didn’t want to, but then again, he didn’t like seeing the platinum-haired woman depressed. Ino shrugged again, but had a small smile. “It’s good to have someone like you, y’know?” She said. Naruto’s breath hitched as he saw a gleam in her eyes. “Someone who listens and knows exactly what to say.”

Her smile grew and Naruto couldn’t help but blush. The way she was looking at him, as if it was… in adoration. Ino turned away from him when Ayame set the two bowls of ramen in front of the blondes. “Enjoy!” The brunette chirped before returning to her father. Ino and Naruto separated their chopsticks then began to eat. 

The two ate in silence, though Naruto kept stealing glances at Ino. Basically because he couldn’t believe the woman who had always been strictly sticking to diets was eating ramen. “Hard to believe, huh?” She asked. The blonde male slurped up his noodles and looked over at her. “What do you mean?” He replied obliviously. Ino only chuckled at his simple response. “Me eating ramen, duh. Don’t even act like you haven’t been stealing glances at me!” The Rokudaime teased while poking his shoulder.

Naruto sweat dropped. “Heh-heh… Can you blame me? It’s so… so…-“

Ino cut him off, “Unreal.”

He nodded and she pushed her now empty bowl away. “Yeah, well… with the training I went through, vegetables don’t exactly do it anymore.” The platinum blonde joked. Naruto found himself laughing as well. “Too true, Ino-chan, too true!” 

Naruto’s eyes widened at the suffix he’d added to her name. Ino seemed to have noticed too, because she was sporting a deep blush. 

“Ino-sama!” Someone called before entering the ramen stand.

Both blondes turned around to see Sakura standing there. An annoyed look appeared on her features. She was about to saying something to him, but Ino stopped her. “Yes, Sakura-chan, what is it?” The Rokudaime questioned while standing up. Sakura glanced at Naruto once more before turning her full attention to the Hokage. “You are needed back at the mansion, m’lady.” She informed as she handed Ino a paper. The Yamanaka read it and smiled brightly.

“Hinata-chan is back in Konoha! That’s great!” Ino chimed. Naruto smiled at how excited she was, but then he looked at Sakura. She had an uneasy expression as she watched the blonde woman. His smile instantly dropped.

In her surge of happiness, Ino put a decent amount of ryo on the counter, and summoned a Mixed Zinnia. As expected, it began to glow a royal blue. The Yamanaka looked at the two watching her. “Well c’mon, you guys! To the Hokage manor we go!” 

Before they could even react, Ino grabbed on to them both.

x.x.x.x

In a blink of an eye, they were in the Hokage’s office. Hinata Hyuuga stood in the middle of the room with an unhappy cringe once Ino appeared. The Rokudaime clapped her hands together in pure bliss. “Hinata-chan! I’m glad you’re back. How’d it go?” She asked while sporting a bright smile. The Hyuuga woman handed her a paper and Ino immediately read it. 

“Hinata-chan, what is this? This is barely a report.” Ino muttered. Sakura peered over her shoulder to read what she had written.

‘Went to Suna to study medical jutsu.  
\- HH.’

The pinkette couldn’t help but sweat drop. 

Hinata however; began to look very tense. “If you’ve got a problem with it then write your own damn report.” She hissed. Naruto was in utter shock at how the always-shy Hyuuga woman spoke to the Yamanaka. Ino’s smile dropped and her lips parted slightly.

“And stop calling me ‘Hinata-chan’. We aren’t even close…” She continued. 

The atmosphere in the room began to grow heavy as the tension rose. 

Ino’s eyes turned cold and she narrowed them at Hyuuga. “What the Hell is your problem anyway? I have done nothing to upset you!” She screeched while placing her hands on her hips. Hinata took a deep breath and suddenly pointed to Naruto. “Once you stole Naruto’s rightful place as Hokage that is when you pissed me off! Years of training thrown away because some insolent bitch swooped in while he was away helping another village!” She explained with a great amount of hate claiming her voice. 

Hinata was breathing hard from either the rage or the constant shouting. Even so, she was nowhere near calmed down. “But that’s not it! While Naruto was gone, a little bird told me that you loved him,” She stopped and gave a slight glance at Sakura before continuing, “Love, huh? What bullshit. If you really loved him, you’d put your life on the line for him! Instead of starving yourself and aiming for your little ‘Sasuke-kun’.”

In a flash, Ino was holding Hinata by the front of her shirt and was using her other hand to make a fist. “How dare you speak to me that way! You disrespectful little-“ 

“Lady Hokage… is everything alright?” Guy asked as he entered the room with a concerned look. Kakashi was trailing after him. 

Ino let go of Hinata’s shirt and backed away from her. “Get her out of my sight!” The Rokudaime demanded before turning her back on them. Without asking any questions, Kakashi and Guy grabbed Hinata and began taking her out of the room. “Yeah. Runaway from your battles like you always do, Ino!” The Hyuuga called. 

The Yamanaka woman’s fist clenched before she suddenly turned back around. She made a jolting start to go attack Hinata, but Naruto stopped her. He grabbed Ino’s wrist and pulled her back. She stumbled a bit into Naruto’s chest. Not only was her face red from anger, but also she was shaking. He didn’t know what do, so he did the first thing that came to mind. 

He hugged her. 

Naruto Uzumaki embraced Ino Yamanaka in a comforting, reassuring way. Her body was tensed up, but she slowly started to sink into the kind gesture. Her arms wrapped around his back and she rested her head on his shoulder. A small hue of pink taking over her pale cheeks. 

Sakura’s mouth went agape as she watched the scene in front her. Never had she thought Naruto would embrace her best friend or care about her in any way. Even so, the pinkette found herself smiling warmly at the two blondes.

“Calm down. I know how it feels to have someone who was once your friend to neglect you.” Naruto muttered before separating their hug. Ino stared at up at him once she realized he was mentioning his and Sasuke’s current relationship. A look of sadness was on the Uzumaki’s face. He was doing his best to avert his eyes from her sympathetic gaze. 

Naruto turned away and walked to the door. “See you around.” He said as he waved without looking back.

Though he was gone, Ino’s eyes were glued on to the door.

‘Thank you, Naruto-kun.’

\- Meanwhile. -

Rikuto cringed at the blade that was only a couple of inches from his face. The group of Chunin stood defensively behind their leader. They waited for their enemy to make his next move. “Sasuke Uchiha…” Rikuto whispered. His eyes widened as he shook slightly.

Sasuke smirked at the fear in his voice. How he’d always loved people fearing his being. “What brings a couple of filthy Leaf ninja out here?” The Uchiha asked. He began moving the blade of his sword upwards so it was now pointing at the Chunin’s headband. Rikuto swallowed hard before answering. “We want to offer you a weapon to help you destroy the Leaf. Since the Hokage is too much of a fool to take notice in it’s potential.” He informed.

Sasuke’s smirk widened. “Since you’re betraying the Leaf, you won’t need this anymore.” He muttered while making a slash on the Chunin’s headband. From impact the forehead protector fell on to Rikuto’s lap. 

“Now,” Sasuke started, “Let’s see that weapon.”

The largest of the Chunin set the weapon down in front of the man. Who seemed to take a large interest into it. 

The Uchiha sheathed his katana and slowly ran his hand across the metallic surface of the weapon. “What does it do? Show me.” He ordered, looking back at Rikuto. The Chunin only blinked. “I… uh. Use it on a tree or something?” He asked while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Sasuke sighed at his stupidity and shook his head. “That’s too boring. How about you use it on her?” He replied while pointing to a green-haired girl. 

Her eyes widened as she began to tremble in terror. “N-no! Please!” She begged. 

Sasuke tossed back his head, laughing cruelly. He grabbed the girl by the front of her shirt then slammed her against the trunk of a thick tree. He took out two kunai and stabbed the fabric of both of her long sleeves. The girl struggled free her arms, but she couldn’t. Tears welled up in her light green eyes. “Please, Rikuto! I beg of you! Don’t do this!” She screamed. 

The Chunin group leader, Rikuto, had a deep frown as he stood behind the weapon. His pale hands were on the crank, ready to turn it.

Sasuke appeared by his side and nodded. “Do it already.” He hissed. 

‘Forgive me, Midori.’

Rikuto started turning the handle, allowing what seemed to be a never-ending stream of bullets pierce through the girl.

It didn’t take long for the girl’s body to go limp; her once spirited eyes were now lifeless. 

A tear dropped down from Rikuto’s hazel orbs, but Sasuke on the other hand was grinning wickedly.

“It’s perfect.” He whispered.


	6. Ino and Naruto's Realization !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Ino realize that things have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and ready to impress you all by finishing this story.

Legend of the Rokudaime

 

 

Ino leaned into her seat, letting out a remorseful sigh. She ran a hand through her long, blonde hair, before looking up to her pink-haired assistant. “It’s funny how I am a master at reading people’s emotions, but I never once noticed how much Hinata-san disliked me since I’ve become Hokage,” she muttered sadly.

Sakura frowned and put a reassuring hand on Ino’s shoulder, “It really is okay, you know? Hinata can’t be upset about this forever… I mean, you guys did used to be very close friends. How can she throw that all away over some boy?”

Ino cocked an eyebrow at her and let out a smirk. “Sounds like someone I know!”

Sakura blushed out of embarrassment once she realized what she was referring to.

\- Meanwhile. –

 

Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked the streets of Konoha. His mind was still reeling after witnessing Ino and Hinata’s falling out. He was frustrated that the whole fight was over who had deserved to be Hokage, which meant that he was the center of the problem. 

With all of his heart, he still wanted to be Hokage, but he had to put the thought aside until he actually beat Ino in combat. Which was looking pretty bleak right now considering she suddenly knew all of these abilities and jutsus. He can admit that she is no longer the weak teenager that he used to know. 

Naruto grinned once he realized what he needed to do, something that he had always enjoyed. 

Training!

He ran full speed to the training grounds with a new determined outlook on his situation. He just needed practice that will knock his head back into the game. 

His long legs carried him quickly and with ease. His sunny-blonde hair blew back from his incredible speed. He jumped up and grabbed a tree limb, swinging his self on it to the next one in his path. He continued to do this before he saw the clearing of the training grounds. He grabbed the next tree branch and flinged his self onto the grassy patched ground.

Naruto stood up straight and looked around with excitement to challenge someone to a friendly sparring match. He suddenly frowned… 

‘No one is here!’ His mind screamed with a disappointed howl. 

The Uzumaki’s shoulders slumped and he was about to leave, until…  
“Naruto Uzumaki!”

He immediately turned around to see Kiba Inuzuka standing there. Something seemed off about the rowdy brunette today. Only because his usual, white companion was nowhere to be seen. 

“Oi, Kiba. Where’s Akamaru?” Naruto asked, while tilting his head to the side a bit. The red-cheeked male smiled coolly, and closed his eyes. “He happens to be delivering a letter right now,” He answered while opening his dark, chocolate-colored orbs. 

The Uzumaki still stood there dumb-founded, “Delivering a letter? Why?” Kiba crossed his arms over his chest, and sighed impatiently. “Sakura-chan seems to have awakened my sweeter side, so I tend to send her letters telling her to be ready for a date night,” He replied with a wide grin.

A pang of jealousy hit Naruto at that moment. That’s right; Kiba and Sakura were a thing now. He had completely forgotten due to all of the current events. The sunny blonde’s body suddenly felt numb from the realization that his crush had found a mate while he was gone. Why had so many things had to happen while he was away? All of these things that seemed almost spiteful to him. Not only had he lost the title of Hokage to someone who appeared so unlikely, but also; he has failed in getting the girl he had liked since he was in the Academy.

Kiba waved his hand in front of the blonde male’s face, “Helloooo? Anyone in there?” The brunette said in a mocking tone. Naruto quickly snapped back into reality and blinked. “Huh? Oh yeah. I’m happy for you guys. Sakura has finally found someone who makes her happy,” He said, with a big smile. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was happy for them. That envious feeling was still gnawing at his emotions and it was killing him.

Due to his response, Kiba was now laughing and had a happy grin across his face. “I try. She really does mean the world to me…” He said, his eyes lowered and he began rubbing the back of his head. Naruto was definitely finished with this conversation, so he decided to change the subject.

“So, what did you come to the training grounds for?” The spiky-haired ninja asked. Kiba looked back up at him with a weird expression. 

“It is the training grounds, so what else would I come here for?” He responded, which caused Naruto to grin widely. He quickly got into his fighting stance. “Alright then. Let’s go!” The blonde exclaimed. Kiba also got into his stance and grinned, before running at Naruto. 

\- Meanwhile. –

Rikuto stared down at his fallen comrade’s covered up body. He had killed her… for his own gain with the Uchiha man. The chuunin felt sick and disgusted with his self. Midori was his friend since the academy days, and she was the only one who felt unsure about meeting this rogue ninja. She was in complete disagreement with the whole thing, but went anyway because Rikuto was. 

She felt as if she would be able to protect Rikuto from anything and anyone, but she was weak and gullible. 

‘Midori, you baka… Rest in peace.’ He thought before his teammates lifted the girl up and placed her in the grave they had created for her. 

Sasuke still stood next to the machine that the chuunin had delivered. He would finally be able to get revenge on the leaf, taking out every single ninja that got in his way. A smile rested on his features as he continued to lightly stoke the metal material the invention was made out of. 

He turned around to look at the group of ex-leaf chuunin, who had just gotten done burying their friend. 

“Oi, come here,” Sasuke demanded. Right after he said that, the chuunin flicker-flashed in front of him. They obeyed without hesitation, just like dogs. The Uchiha loved that.

“Listen up, we’re going to destroy the Hidden Leaf… And here’s how we’re going to do it…” He hissed while gesturing to the machine.


	7. A Shy Request, and Budding Feelings !

Legend of the Rokudaime

 

 

Naruto Uzumaki stood in the middle of the Leaf Village's training grounds double over with his friend, Kiba Inuzuka. The two of them were panting heavily and there hands were on their knees as they tried to regain their breath. Naruto felt very content that he had a good sparring session with the brunette male since they hadn't really had one since back at the Exams.

Both of the men straightened their stances with big smiles plastered on their features. "That was fun, but I gotta get back to Sakura-chan now," Kiba said while wiping the beads of sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. Naruto just nodded, trying his best not to let those uncomfortable emotions come wandering back into his mind. "Yeah, I understand. Mind if I walk with you?" Naruto asked, knowing that he would get to see the pink-haired kunoichi and it would be good getting to say a small hello to her. Kiba shrugged, "Eh, if you want. C'mon. I'm running late."

With that, the two shinobi exited the training field, and soon were walking the dirt streets of Konoha. The sunny-blonde looked up at the night sky as the stars twinkled gracefully. He just now noticed that it was night time, and the streets almost seemed to be bustling with civilians. They seemed to be decorating for something, as they were hanging up lanterns and posters.

"Do you know what they're decorating for?" Naruto asked, while nudging Kiba in the arm with his elbow. The brunette looked at him as if he were insane, but he quickly sighed and turned his attention to where he was walking. "Boy, you have been gone for awhile, huh..? Well, they are decorating for the Summer Festival. We have always had one, can you really not remember going to one?" Kiba answered, as he shoved his fists into the pockets of his pants.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he began thinking back to the last time he even attended a festival. It was a pretty long time ago, back when Sasuke still resided in the Hidden Leaf as part of Team 7. It was when Kakashi-sensei had decided it would be good for the team to cut back and relax after training so much. He remember how excited he was when Sakura went on and on about what happened at the Festival. She mention the bright lights, the talkative crows, the fun games, and all of the food you could ever think off! That was Naruto's favorite part, actually.

He remembered that night exactly, because he ate so much ramen, and played simple games in rival of Sasuke, who tried to show him up! In the end, Sakura ended up going home with a lot of prizes, since Naruto and Sasuke didn't care for them even though they had won them during their struggle to prove who was better.

"Oh... I remember now. That was way back when everything seemed right, you know?" Naruto murmured while kicking a rock that strayed in his path. Kiba glanced at him and grinned. "Everything is still right, but you just keep looking into the negative..." He said to the blonde haired male, before going up the stairs and walking up to the Hokage's manor.

Naruto seemed taken aback by this as he thought hard about what was just said to him. But he just shook his head and walked up the stairs to accompany his friends who waited at the top.

As soon as he went up the stairs, he saw a most dreadful sight. Kiba was kissing Sakura, which Naruto quickly looked away as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He endured it and walked up to them. For some reason, he still wanted to greet his old teammate. She stood there with her short, pink hair tied up in a little ponytail. Her emerald eyes shimmered brightly while she talked to Kiba, she looked very happy. Naruto liked that, so he smiled.

As if on cue, Sakura turned to Naruto and squinted her eyes. "Naruto... Tell me you aren't here to pick a fight!" She yelled with a red tick-mark forming on her forehead. The sunny blonde sweat-dropped and shook his head quickly. "No, not at all. I just was keeping Kiba company," He replied innocently, not wanting to get hit by the violent female.

"Oh, well... I'm glad you're here... It's kind of convenient," She said, before nudging Kiba and winking. The two of them laughed a little and Naruto just stood there dumbfounded.

"Convenient?" He asked.

Just then, the front door to the Hokage manor opened and out walked Ino Yamanaka. She was sporting a little blush and her eyes were fixated on Naruto. Who was looking back at her in a confused manor. 

"Hello, Naruto-kun.." She greeted softly while fumbling with her fingers in a way that she reminded him of the Hyuuga heiress.

"Oi, Ino-chan. Is something wrong?" The Uzumaki asked while narrowing his blue eyes down at the smaller blonde.

She swallowed hard and shook her head. "Uhh, no. Not exactly. I was just wondering... If you would.." She stopped and hesitated.

"If I would..?" Naruto added, trying to get her to speak faster.

"I was wondering if you would go to the Summer Festival with me tomorrow night!!" She said quickly and the blush deepened on her cheeks. Naruto immediately obtained a bright, red hue on his cheeks as well once he fully registered what was asked of him.

He studied the girl in front of him. She who had stolen the right of being the 6th Hokage from him, had just ironically asked him to be her date. The weird thing is that he felt no disgust or remorse, but only happiness. He had never been confronted by a female like this before, it was a new experience, and he really liked it.

"Alright, sounds fun, Ino-chan," He answered with a grin. Ino mirrored his expression and clapped her hands together. "Thank you so much. Be here tomorrow at 6, and wear your best yukata." The Yamanaka chimed before waving to him and heading off inside of the manor.

A smile still remained on Naruto's features as he happily stared at the door Ino had went through. Someone placed their hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Sakura and Kiba still standing there.

"I'm glad you aren't being so pig-headed anymore," The pinkette said, "Goodnight, Naruto.. See you tomorrow." With that the couple walked off into the distance, leaving a very content Naruto who was feeling very warm at the moment.

He sighed dreamily and went back to his home where he immediately fell asleep, thinking of the things to come.


	8. Naruto Goes Off the Deep End !

Legend of the Rokudaime

 

Ino Yamanaka opened her eyes to find another staring back at her. Instead of freaking out like she did the first few times, she only sighed in frustration. “Pakkun, I don’t mind you sleeping with me, but must you watch me while I sleep?” The girl asked before poking the small nin dog in the forehead.

Pakkun snickered as he stood up and repositioned himself on her stomach. “Bosses orders were to watch you at all times,” he explained as he gave his paw a nice licking. Ino squinted her eyes and shook her head. “I can’t believe Kakashi still thinks I need to be babysat by some pup!”

The nin dog frowned in disagreement. “Hey, now, this ‘pup’ is a ruthless defender here to protect the Hokage. I expect to be treated as such,” he growled. The blonde haired woman simply laughed and patted the canine on top of his head. She wrapped her arms around him as she sat up from the mattress. 

“Today is a very important day for me,” Ino whispered in thought. Pakkun hopped out of her embrace and onto the floor where he looked up at her. “Ah, yes. The summer festival is tonight, correct?” He stopped for a moment, “Hmm, did you invite that knucklehead to tag along with you?” 

By this point, Ino had rose from her bed and was currently tying up her long hair into its usual perky ponytail. She smiled ferociously while nodding happily. “Mhm! And he also said yes! That’s progress, right?” She replied, eagerly waiting for his response with sparkling eyes.

Pakkun sweatdropped. “I would assume so, Ino-sama,” he answered with a chuckle, “Well, it looks like my job is done here since you’re still alive and well, hmm? Good luck tonight and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! See ya’ later,” the hound said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, leaving the blonde woman to stand alone in her room.

She began to change into her daily attire as her mind turned to the events that could unfold tonight. Maybe Naruto would grab her hand? Put his arm around her? Or maybe he would even try and kiss her! Ino’s face began to flush a deep red compared to that of a tomato. She shook her head and exited out of her bedroom. “Gosh, keep it together, girl!” She exclaimed out loud and slapped her hands on her cheeks.

“Who are you talking to, Ino-sama?” Someone said from behind her. 

“Ah!” Ino yelped as she turned around to see Sakura standing there with papers in her hands, “Sakura-chan! Don’t do that, you almost gave me a heart attack!” She yelled while holding on to her chest. The pink-haired assistant only chuckled and waved the other woman off. “Sorry, sorry. It will most definitely never happen again,” She reassured with a sly smile.

Ino put her hand on her hip and a finger on her chin. “Hmm, I thought I told you not to come in today? I wanted you to focus on the preparation of the festival, and finding a gorgeous kimono to knock Kiba off his feet!”

Sakura nodded, “Yes, you did tell me, but I have already purchased my kimono. Have you?” 

Suddenly, it hit her. Ino’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as she realized she hadn’t even bought her own kimono yet. Her pink-haired friend stared in absolute disbelief. “You, Ino Yamanaka, haven’t bought a kimono yet!?” She shrieked in awe. Ino clutched her chest and shook her head. “No! I was so busy this week. What with Naruto returning and all of the paperwork I had to fill out for the shops requesting to have a stand at the festival,” The blonde uttered in defeat.

Sakura grabbed her friend’s arm tightly, “We have no time to lose! We’ve got to get looking,” and then the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

\- -

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He had been carrying lumber all morning with Kiba by his side. The two were assisting with putting up all of the stands for tonight. His cheeks began to flush a dark red as he thought about how Ino had asked him to go with her. Had he done the right thing by saying yes? It had felt so good to accept her offer, but part of him still felt irritated with the woman. He felt torn, because his mind was screaming no and his heart was screaming yes. But it still left him to wonder about what could happen tonight…

Just then, Kiba slapped his hand onto Naruto’s back. “Good work, we’re all done here. I think this is going to be the best festival we’ve had yet,” he said happily while looking around before turning his attention to his friend. “Ne? What’s wrong? You look a lil’ lost,” The brunette male noted and then he snapped his fingers, “Ah, I see what’s going on here. You’re thinking about putting the moves on Ino-sama tonight, hmmmmmm!”

Naruto’s jaw dropped and he frantically began waving his hands around. “WHAT! Are you crazy? Don’t say that so loud,” he replied while trying to not pay any attention to the citizens who were sending odd looks their way. The spiky blonde took a deep breath to calm down before speaking. “Anyway, no, I don’t plan on doing anything but challenging her to fight me again. Nothing has changed, I do not have any feelings for her at all,” he crossed his arms over his chest and stared intensely at his friend.

Kiba just stood there eyeing him suspiciously. “If you say so, but don’t let Sakura catch you picking another battle on this night. It’s really important to those girls, you know?” He said as he began wiping the dirt off of his hands. “Anyway, did you pick a yukata yet?” Kiba asked as if to change the subject.

Naruto nodded, “Yes, of course. It’s tradition.” His reply made his canine friend sigh in relief. “Good, good. Just please tell me it’s not orange,” Kiba said while laughing but Naruto just squinted his cerulean eyes at him. “Oh, and what’s wrong with the color orange,” He asked, cracking his knuckles threateningly provoking a wrong answer.

“Well, first off, it’s just a very hideous color,” a voice said from behind them.

The Uzumaki male whipped around to see Shikamaru and Temari standing there side-by-side. The four-ponytailed woman sighed dreamily as she glanced at the stands. “I cannot wait for tonight. I bet they’ll have sweet chestnuts,” her eyes held this gleam of happiness as she thought about it. Shikamaru chuckled slightly and nodded. “Well, now I know where I’ll be all night,” he replied, making his girlfriend playfully slap him on the arm. 

Naruto couldn’t help but smile. It was good to see one of his closest friends so happy, especially after seeing him during his hard times after Asuma was killed in battle. It was a hard time for everyone, but the impact had left Shikamaru so distraught. Seeing him now was as if he was looking at a completely different person.

“Temari, don’t go eating all of the chestnuts! You’re not the only one who likes ‘em,” A very jolly Choji Akimichi approached the group of comrades with a wide grin. Shikamaru turned to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. “When did you get back?” The lazy ninja questioned with a raised eyebrow, “I thought you were going to be Kumogakure until the end of the month.”

Choji turned to his friend and crossed his arms over his chest with pure determination. “Do you really think I’d miss the summer festival? All that food! BBQ… Soba… Dumplings… Ramen…” his mouth started to drool as he began listing off all of the food he was sure to consume tonight. Temari’s face twisted in disgust as she watched him. 

Kiba took this as the perfect opportunity to change the subject. He put his arm around Naruto’s shoulder, “Guess who Naruto will be accompanying tonight,” he yelled with a wink. Choji stopped murmuring and shrugged. “Beats me, who is it?” he asked while looking to the whisker-faced man who was sporting a deep blush from the embarrassment.

“Errr… Ino…” Naruto answered as he pushed Kiba away from him. Temari and Choji’s jaw dropped and even Shikamaru looked a little bit amused. “But it’s not like that at all!” The Uzumaki man added on quickly when he saw Temari give him a playful look. “Oh, yeah? How is it like then?” She asked, placing her hands on her hips. 

“Because, tonight will be the night that I take my rightful place as Hokage!” Naruto said while raising a clenched fist. At this point, everyone was looking at him in a mixture of pity and disappointment. “Ahh.. I see,” The four-ponytailed woman whispered before turning to her companion, “C’mon, Shika, we’ve got things to do.”

The two said their goodbyes before departing with the group. Naruto felt a pang of guilt from hearing Temari’s tone, but it had nowhere near changed his mind. He was going to accomplish his goal one way or another! Kiba patted his stomach and turned to his friends. “I’m starved. Ya’ll wanna go get some lunch?” He asked. Naruto nodded with a grin at the offer and Choji couldn’t say no to the idea of eating. 

\- -

The three friends sat at a booth inside a ramen restaurant. It wasn’t Ichiraku’s since they were setting up their stand for the festival tonight, but Naruto didn’t mind too much. Kiba was yammering on about Akamaru’s recent flea problem and Choji was listening in closely as he slurped down noodles. The sunny-haired blonde was watching out the window while he ate slowly. Which surely wasn’t like him when it came to ramen, but for some reason he felt a little odd.

So, he sat there zoning in and out, sometimes watching the civilians walk passed. He didn’t really pay much attention to them, until he saw two women walking together. And when he realized who they were, he started choking on his noodles. 

It was, of course, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka walking together.

Kiba stopped talking and looked at his friend in surprise, “You okay, man?” He asked but when he saw who he was looking at, he couldn’t help but smile. Naruto’s eyes were glued on to the platinum-haired woman who was looking at some clothes that were being advertised behind a window. His face started flushing as he noticed how her beautiful, blonde hair swayed perfectly in the wind and how her clothes hugged her body ever so generously. She was chatting with Sakura, probably asking her opinion on how something looks.

The pinkette smiled and was about to say something but she was interrupted by some brunette guy who had approached them. The two women turned around and were talking to him. Naruto suddenly felt a little jealous until he realized who the hell that brunette guy was. 

‘KIBA?’ The Uzumaki man’s mind screamed as he continued to watch them. 

As if on cue, Kiba turned around and pointed over at the restaurant that Naruto was in. Who instantly started freaking out by jumping up when he saw that they were all walking over to him. 

“Ahhhhh, I gotta go! See you around, Choji!” Naruto said quickly while tossing some ryo on the table and poofing away in a puff of smoke. 

\- -

When Naruto opened his eyes he was in his apartment. His mind was swirling and his heart was pounding. He was supposed to absolutely hate Ino, why does she make him feel this way? She stole his place as Hokage! Why does he get so excited when he sees her and why does she have to be so mesmerizing to him! But at the same time, he detests her for what she has done! It wasn’t fair!

He plopped down on his bed and looked over at his yukata that was hanging up on the wall. At the same time, he remembered that tonight… He was taking that same woman out on a date to the festival… And the worst part was, he didn't even feel disappointed about it.


	9. The Summer Festival !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long, long chapter 'cuz you're worth it.

Legend of the Rokudaime

 

It was drawing near time for when Naruto needed to go meet with Ino at the Hokage Manor. He took his yukata off of the wall and began putting it on. It was a dark, coal color with small, orange spirals on it. His obi was also an orange color that made him stand out. He had always liked the vibrant shade of orange since it was so brash and loud. Just like his personality. 

He slipped on the traditional fashioned sandals and looked at himself in the mirror. As he removed his leaf ninja headband he started worrying about his appearance. What if Ino didn’t like the way he looked? He quickly shook his head and ran his hands down his face. He took a deep breath, “It doesn’t matter what she thinks, because she doesn’t matter at all!” Naruto said loudly while tossing his headband down. His eyes lowered and he sighed loudly, “Who in the hell am I kidding?”

And with that, he tucked his frog wallet in a pouch inside is yukata, and walked out of his house.

As soon as he went outside, he was overcome by the sight. There were tons of villagers walking around wearing orthodox styled clothes. There were tons of brightly colored lanterns hanging everywhere. Children were running around with sparklers in their hands as they laughed in glee. Couples walked by hand-in-hand, some eating and some holding prizes they’d won from the games. 

Naruto shuffled along through the crowd of people. They all seemed so happy and care-free. It made the Uzumaki male feel truly grateful for the stroke of good fortune bestowed on them. He continued walking and even saw a few familiar faces around. He saw Tenten working a game stand that you had to throw a shuriken and hit a target three times in order to win a prize. He also saw Shino chatting with his sensei, Kurenai, as she smiled brightly while holding the hand of her young daughter. She was adorable. Asuma-sensei would be very proud.

Naruto climbed the stairs leading to the manor as he suddenly felt a little nervous. His hands felt a little clammy and for some reason his heart was pounding a mile a minute. He did his best to calm down as soon as he reached the top of the stairs and walked to the door. Kakashi and Guy were standing there, as to be expected. 

Guy gleamed once he saw Naruto approached and instantly grabbed the boy’s shoulder. “Ah, I have never been as proud of you as I am right now! She is so excited and it makes my heart burst at the seams! Good going,” he cheered in such an over-excited tone, it made Naruto quiver with guilt. Kakashi chuckled a bit as Guy lowered his arm.

“You look good, kid.” His sensei complimented as he leaned against the wall. The spiky-haired blonde just gave them his signature foxy grin. “Thanks, sensei. Is Ino ready?” He asked while putting his arms behind his head.

As if on cue, the door swung open and Pakkun trotted out very proudly. “Get ready to be absolutely stunned, gentlemen,” the small dog forewarned as he sat down beside the open door. Naruto just cocked an eyebrow at the canine and scoffed a little bit. “What are you…?” His voice trailed off completely once he saw her. Ino stood in the doorway with a bashful expression. 

She was wearing a dark, purple kimono that had many light violet, floral patterns on it. Her hair was hanging in a low ponytail that was held intact by a long, white ribbon. Her obi was white with a purple lace going around the middle. Her face held a blush that brought out her icy blue eyes and her soft, pale skin. Not to mention, the sunset’s haze made her look more like a goddess as it kissed her body. 

Ino’s eyes were glued on Naruto and seeing the look he was giving her made her feel so insecure, it was driving her absolutely mad! She couldn’t help, but avert her eyes away as she felt her cheeks get hotter and hotter. 

“Gosh, Ino… you uh, you look amazing,” Naruto whispered in complete awe as he continued to look at her. Kakashi and Guy just stood there and watched the two as they snickered slightly at the tension between the two. The platinum-blonde shot them a look while she stepped out of the manor and slammed the door behind her, causing the two guards to stop what they were doing. 

Ino looked back to her companion and smiled brightly. “Thank you very much. You look good yourself,” she replied as she boldly poked his chest, “Shall we go then?” Naruto just nodded, because for some reason there was this annoying lump in his throat that wouldn’t go away! He tried clearing his throat discreetly, but the blonde woman turned her to look at him as she walked. 

“Ah, don’t tell me you’re coming down with something,” she said in a tone of worry as she put the back of her hand on his forehead. Once she did that, Naruto jumped and turned away. “What? No, I’m okay. Don’t worry about me,” he answered while waving her off. He honestly didn’t have the guts to look at his companion from then on as they walked. He had never felt so awkward in his life, believe it or not!

So, as the two walked, Ino would observe some of the festival decorations that the village had done. “I like the colors of the lanterns… Did you help with that?” She asked as she admired the colorful orbs hanging from the tree limbs. The Uzumaki male glanced at them, too. “Ah, yes. Some of them on the higher limbs, but I really just help put up the stands with Kiba,” He explained while putting his hands on the back of his head. 

The Rokudaime looked at him with a sweet smile graced upon her lips. “I appreciate it, Naruto-kun,” she replied. Naruto just blushed and nodded, “Eh, it’s no problem.”

The blonde duo were now entering the village and they began walking in the dense crowd. Ino’s face lit up as she saw everything. “Wow, this is so amazing!” She exclaimed while looking at everything with an excited expression. She saw many game stands and people laughing and having fun everywhere she looked. And not to mention, the smells from all of the delectable food were jabbing at her senses. 

Her stomach growled and she sighed gratefully that the atmosphere around them was so loud or else Naruto would have heard and left her so embarrassed! “Uhh, did your stomach just growl? Are you hungry,” Naruto asked while pointing at it. Ino’s face dropped and she slowly looked at him. ‘Damn that heightened sense of hearing!’ Her mind screamed. 

The woman simply chuckled nervously and nodded. “Heh-heh, I guess I could go for a bite to eat,” she answered while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Naruto laughed a little bit which even took him by surprise, but he quickly dismissed the feeling. Ino sniffed the air and smiled as she exhaled loudly. “Do you smell that?” She asked.

Naruto did the same and also took a whiff of the breeze around them. It was a certain smell that made his mouth water. “Ichiraku’s…” He whispered with a dreamy look. Ino giggled and nodded her head, “Yup!”

The Uzumaki man looked to his smaller companion, “Well, what are we waiting for!” He exclaimed before grabbing Ino’s hand in his and pulling her to the source of the ever fascinating smell of ramen. The Rokudaime just stared down at their hands with a deep blush on her face; she couldn’t believe he had actually grabbed her hand.

Naruto swallowed hard once he realized what he was doing. His hunger had made him act on such an impulse that he had accidentally made the first move! His mind was racing but once he got used to her small, soft hand, it made it feel almost… natural.

The spiky-haired came at a stop in front of a decent-sized stand. The sign above it read, “Ichiraku Ramen!!!” Naruto had stars in his eyes as he walked up to the counter. Old man Teuchi was standing there in his usual garb except he had these colorful beads around his neck. “Welcome, welcome! How are you today, Naruto-kun?” He asked with a friendly grin.

Hearing Naruto’s name made Ayame stop what she was doing and she turned around to also greet the man. “I’m okay, how’s business so far today?” He replied. Teuchi gave two thumbs up, “So far, so good. My, is that lady hokage with you?” He questioned while glancing over the Uzumaki’s shoulder. She was standing directly behind him, looking at all of the attractions before she snapped back into reality. 

“Oh, yes! It’s nice to see that you have such a nice looking stand this year. What with what had happened last year," she said. Teuchi instantly shuddered remembering how his stand last year had a busted leg that made the whole thing fall over, causing ramen to go everywhere. So much wasted ramen… and ryo.

“Let’s not discuss that,” he cleared his throat, “Anyway, what can I get for you?”

The two blondes both ended up getting miso ramen, but Naruto’s contained extra pork in it. It didn’t take long for the food to be presented to them. They occupied two of the three bar stools that were in front and began eating immediately. Both of them were acting like they hadn’t eaten in centuries! Naruto finished his food first, but Ino came in close behind him. 

They both sighed happily at the two empty bowls in front of them. Ayame laughed as she took away them away. “I swear, it’s almost if you guys are a perfect match!” She chirped before walking away. This made the two blondes both blush in unison. Naruto didn’t dare look his companion’s way, but out of his peripheral vision, he could’ve sworn she had a small smile.

Ino put ryo down on the counter. “Ahh~. That really hit the spot,” she chimed ever so joyously as she got out of the stool she was sitting in. Naruto took this as the time to also pay for his meal and get out of his seat. He nodded in agreement with her and grinned. “It always does!”

The platinum-blonde woman looked to him. “What would you like to do next,” she asked. He thought about it for a moment. Part of him was screaming, “Fight! Challenge her to a fight! Get the title of Hokage already!” And the other side argued with, “You know you’re enjoying yourself. You’re out on a date with a pretty girl. What more could you want?”

Naruto suddenly felt a headache coming on as he compared and contrasted his options. He looked down at the woman who was gazing up at him with a certain sparkle in her baby blue eyes. He inwardly sighed. “Let’s play some games,” he answered while raising his right fist. He smiled at her again as she nodded in enthusiasm. “Just don’t cry when you lose,” she teased with a playful wink. Naruto’s eye twitched as he felt a jab of annoyance. He was definitely not going to lose to her at games!

“As if! I am going to beat you so bad,” he looked around and pointed to a nearby game stand, “Let’s go!” 

The two ran over to their destination and they were greeted by a familiar face. It was Tenten who just stared at the two blondes as they fumed with competitive aura. “Well, well, well, I didn’t know you two were a thing,” she looked and winked at Ino. Who seemed completely unfazed. “We aren’t a thin-“Naruto started off to explain but was interrupted by the plantinum-blonde. “We aren’t a thing, Tenten! I’m just about to whoop Naruto’s ass at some target practice, that’s all,” she explained in pure determination as she shot a look to the whisker-faced man.

Naruto leaned in and stared at her face-to-face. He was so close; Ino couldn’t help but feel her face get heated. “Just wait till I prove you wrong,” he shouted before tearing away from her gaze. Tenten couldn’t help but laugh at the two. “Alright, alright. That’s enough. Well, anyway, the objective is to hit three, moving targets with a shuriken. Then you get to choose from these fabulous prizes,” she said while waving her hand toward a collection of trinkets and stuffed figures, “100 ryo for participation.”

“I’m going first,” Ino said as she took three shuriken from Tenten. Naruto took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched. The Rokudaime took a deep breath and stared intently at the targets.

The first one moved slowly. She threw the shuriken at the target and nailed it directly into the middle. She moved on to the next.

The second one moved at a moderate pace. She watched its movements carefully and flung the ninja star and it sliced right into the center of the red dot. She moved on to the next.

The third one was moving very, very fast. The creaking of the machine was rapid. Naruto smirked. ‘No way is she gonna make it,’ he thought as he continued to watch the blonde woman. She narrowed her eyes, and threw the last shuriken. Which also went straight into the middle of the target. This made the whisker-faced man’s mouth drop. Ino threw up her hands happily and Tenten cheered. “Perfect bulls eye! I didn’t expect any different!” She called to her friend. 

Ino turned her head and smirked. “You’re up, whiskers,” she said while moving to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, “Good luck!” Naruto just sneered and shrugged her off of him. “Just watch. I’m gonna blow you’re shuriken out of the water!” He said in such a cocky tone that it just made Ino chuckle in response. He took the shuriken from Tenten and took his place. 

The first one was simple enough. He threw the shuriken and it hit directly into the middle, knocking Ino’s out of its place. 

The second had Naruto studying it for a moment before he threw the next ninja star. It also knocked the first one out of its place. 

On the third one, the Uzumaki man positioned the shuriken in his hand as he watched the target move at its erratic pace. He watched the target move and he inhaled deeply. 

‘She IS NOT gonna win this time!’

He flung the shuriken directly at the target. It sliced through the air at such a force that when it hit the target, the entire thing cracked through the middle. The pieces fell on to the ground, leaving Ino and Tenten to just stare in awe. He looked around sheepishly once he saw everyone staring at him. He began rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment.

“Eh, sorr-“ he began, but Ino interrupted.

“That was amazing, Naruto-kun! Good work. I think you earned that win, but believe me, this will be the only time you beat me at something,” she raised her pinky as a sign of her keeping a promise. The blonde-haired man grinned at her, “That’s what you think!”

Tenten just sweat dropped at the loud mouthed duo in front of her. “Well, luckily I have more targets stocked up. Anyway, collect your prizes,” she said as she began switching the targets out. 

Ino smiled, “I forgot there were prizes involved.” She began looking through the trinkets, and found an orange bracelet that had ‘hero’ inscribed into the side of it. She picked it up and grabbed Naruto’s arm. “This is for you,” she said as she put it around his wrist. Naruto blushed while he watched her. She had the softest smile on her plush lips as she tied it. Sakura’s words began to pop back into his mind.

‘You, Naruto… Ino had always loved you.’

Maybe she was telling the truth, but it just didn’t make any sense to him. Hadn’t Ino always loved Sasuke? How she was always flinging herself onto him and flirting with him. There was no way Ino had feelings for him. 

“Looks good,” Ino said, forcing Naruto snap away from his thoughts. The Uzumaki studied the bracelet and he nodded in agreement, “Thank you, Ino-chan,” he whispered which made her avert her eyes in a bashful type of way. “You’re welcome… do you see anything you like?” 

Naruto turned and started looking through the prizes. He saw something that instantly caught his eye. He picked it up and smiled. It was a necklace with a small, pink flower on it. 

He looked to Ino who was watching the crowd of people enjoy themselves. He went up to her which caused to her to look his way. “Hold up your hair,” he instructed. She gave him a weird look but did so anyway. He took the necklace and wrapped it around her neck very carefully and latched it in place. Ino was in complete shock as she stared down at the piece of jewelry. 

“This is gorgeous,” she said as she looked up at him, “Thank you.” Naruto nodded, “Hm, yes. But really, it looks better on you.”

Naruto felt all of the blood run out of his head as he just thought about what he had said. He wasn’t thinking! Why was he such an idiot! Did he dare look to Ino after saying that? He did, very slowly and mechanized in a way, but what he saw made him swallow hard.

Ino was staring up at him, a dark, crimson hue splattered across her cheeks. Her icy eyes seemed to shimmer in a different light towards him as she held the flower pendant in her hands. She cupped it fondly and she averted her gaze from him to look at it. “I’ll cherish this forever, Naruto-kun…” she whispered as she closed her eyes. 

The Uzumaki man felt a sudden pang of a feeling he hadn’t felt in such a time. It was warm and fuzzy and it made him feel extremely happy. The only time he’d ever felt this was when he met his mother for the first time a while back. That was truly one of his most peaceful times... and now, the person he’d least expect is making him feel this way. So pleased, so comfortable…

“Oi! Ino-sama! Naruto!” A husky voice called from behind them.

The blonde duo turned around and saw Sakura and Kiba standing there. The canine-like ninja had his arm around the pinkette which Naruto quickly noticed. But this time… he did not feel his usual jealousy fire up within him. “Hi guys,” Ino greeted with a small wave and her mouth dropped open when she got a good look at her best friend, “Geez, Sakura! You look even better than I do,” she complimented while “oo-ing” and awe-ing at the other woman.

Naruto’s brow furrowed at her comment and he couldn’t help but disagree. Sure, Sakura looked good, but Ino just had this thing about her that made him swoon every time he looked at her. Kiba slapped his hand down on Naruto’s shoulder. “Listen, I’ve been thinking about what you said,” he stopped and lowered his voice so the two women wouldn’t over hear accidently, “ – I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier, and I don’t think it’s a very good idea,” he narrowed his eyes as he spoke, “This is a very important night and I would rather you wait to challenge her to another fight. Because look at them,” they both glanced at the two women who were laughing together, “This night means the world to them. Ino has been working non-stop and she deserves a break. And who better for her to do it with then her friends… Which whether you like it or not, you are her friend,” he removed his hand and took a small step away from the other man.

The Uzumaki man took his words in and immediately couldn’t help but shake his head. “You’re getting the wrong idea, Kiba… I—I already changed my mind. I’m going to find a better time,” he reassured him, but his friend just gave him a skeptical look. The Inuzuka just sighed and nodded his head before offering a small smile. “Thank you,” he mouthed as he noticed the women were walking back over to them.

“What should we do now?” Sakura asked, causing Kiba to give her a sly smile. He pointed to a crowd of people who were moving around to the rhythm of the band playing music. 

“Dancing!” Kiba answered as he grabbed her hand, making her nod and laugh in response. The two began walking into the mass of people while Naruto and Ino followed behind close. They made it to the opening where everyone was dancing to a fast-paced song. 

Kiba swirled Sakura around and they began swaying to the rhythm as was the other few couples dancing. Naruto just stood there and watched the two dance. He couldn’t help but feel a bit awkward as he did so. He looked down at Ino who looked like she was about to burst. She was fidgeting with her fingers like crazy as she bit down on her bottom lip. 

When she noticed Naruto was looking at her, she returned his stare. “That looks fun,” she said in a loud voice to be heard over the music. The blonde-haired male just nodded. Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed Naruto’s hand before pulling him out into the open. She grabbed his other hand and started moving his arms around as she danced. 

At first, Naruto felt totally embarrassed until he slowly started to get into that is. He grinned at the woman and began moving on his own. The two of them were in complete sync as they danced. They both laughed and thrived on people rooting for them.

“Go, Lady Hokage!”

“Look at them go!”

“Amazing!”

Naruto grabbed Ino close and spun her around in a circle. He put his hand on the smaller part of her back and pulled her into him. She fumbled slightly but laughed it off and he did the same. Kiba and Sakura looked over at the two and they both smiled. “I knew he’d come through sooner or later…” The Haruno woman said softly. 

The song ended and it left Naruto and Ino in a pant. They both grinned at each other as they separated from their dancing positions. “I didn’t know you were so good on your feet,” the platinum-blonde complimented. The Uzumaki man just chuckled, “Yeah, neither did I.”

Suddenly, an Anbu member dropped down from a tree and landed beside Ino. His face covered by a mask that looked somewhat like a tiger. “Lady Hokage, I hate to interrupt, but it’s time to give your speech,” he informed and Ino’s face lit up. “Oh, yes. I’ll be there,” she replied. The Anbu member nodded in response and looked over in Naruto’s direction. Even though his face was masked, Naruto could tell the man was glaring at him.

The Rokudaime turned to her taller, spiky-haired companion. “Well, I’m off to give my speech! See ya’ around,” she gave a little wave and disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with the mysterious Anbu member.

Kiba and Sakura closed in on Naruto, who was just staring at the spot where the man had teleported. “What are you staring at?” Sakura asked, waving her hand in front of his gaze. “Ah, nothing. Who is that Anbu member?” He inquired as he turned to look at his friends. Kiba just shrugged and glanced over at Sakura, who had her eyebrows furrowed. “Hmm, tiger…? I don’t exactly know, I would have to look at the files to be sure. Why,” she answered.

Naruto shook his head, “I was just curious… Shall we go watch the speech,” he began to walk away.

Kiba and Sakura just looked at each other before the followed the spiky-haired blonde.

\--

Ino stood on the balcony and waved at all of the people below her that had gathered to listen to her speech. The Anbu member stood next to her and watched as she greeted everyone from the railing. He stared at her in admiration, watching her hair dance in the wind. It made him smile underneath his mask. He had cared for her for such a long time, ever since she had started training to be Hokage. 

He remembered how he would study her as she spent hours and hours training to accomplish her dream. And when she finally did, he made sure he was promoted to Anbu so that he could serve by her side at all times. He knew everything about her and he kept her close to his heart constantly. He would do anything for her, even if it meant dying. 

But then his thoughts turned to that whisker-faced annoyance that had recently returned to the village. Ino used to talk about Naruto all of the time to him. Secretly, he had hoped that the pesky Uzumaki man had died in the line of duty, but no he was back and had taken all of Ino’s attention from him. It made him sick just thinking about it. There was no way he was going to lose Ino to some miscreant.

“Zen?”

A voice tore him from his thoughts and he looked over to see Ino gazing at him. Her big, beautiful eyes shined in the moonlight and it made Zen swallow hard. “Y… Yes, Lady Hokage?” he questioned while taking a step towards her. She cocked her head to the side and gave him a worried expression. “You okay? You seem a little on edge tonight,” Ino asked.

Zen’s breath caught in his throat and he just shook his head. “Ah, n… no! I’m okay. Nothing to worry about,” he laughed and waved her off. She just smiled and nodded her head. “I really wish you would take off that mask. I ordered everyone to relax tonight and enjoy themselves. It’s not often that we get to do that, you know?” Ino said as she leaned up against the railing. 

He blushed when he noticed the way her breasts squeezed up against it. He immediately shook his head, “Oh, I don’t mind being on duty. Just in case something happens. Better safe than sorry!” Ino nodded again and sighed, “I guess you’re right,” she stopped and smiled up at him, “Thank you!” 

Zen nodded and he took a step away from the woman as he noticed she was preparing to give her speech. He took his rightful place behind her on her left side as he looked down at the crowd of people. He scanned the crowd and saw him standing among everyone. He was looking up at her in a way that made a fire light up inside him. It was a look of which he, himself would usually carry once he saw her. Zen held an expression of absolute disgust underneath his mask as he stared at the blonde-haired man. 

“Hello, everyone!” Ino began as she waved to the people happily. “Thank you for being here with me to celebrate our annual summer festival. I would like to thank everyone for helping to make this an awesome event—“ she continued on, but Zen just kept getting distracted by Naruto, who continued to stare at HIS Ino! It started to make his blood boil again. His jaw clenched as he seethed with hidden rage.

Naruto stood in a mass of people while he listened to Ino. She really was a good communicator and had a way with words. This didn’t surprise him since she is the daughter of Inoichi and studied underneath Ibiki, which were two of the best interrogators the Leaf had ever seen. He began to realize that maybe he has been underestimating her this entire time. Maybe… she was perfect to be Hokage, and his jealousy just got the best of him. As he thought about it more and more, it began to make him feel very ashamed of himself. 

He continued to watch Ino, but then something else caught his eye. He realized that the Anbu member was standing up there with her and it even looked like he was glaring at him! No, no, no, he was definitely staring at him. It annoyed Naruto to no end. What was this guy’s problem? He squinted his cerulean eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Is that the same Anbu guy from earlier,” Sakura asked in a hushed voice. The Uzumaki man averted his from the other male to the pink-haired woman. He nodded in response, causing her to put a finger to her chin as she thought. “Hmm, now that I get a better look at him and his mask, I do recognize him. I believe his name is... Zen? Yes, that’s it. He’s very fond of Ino, he’s almost always with her. Women’s intuition makes me assume that he’s even taking a liking to her,” she said that last bit in a teasing tone and it made Naruto ache with anger. He suddenly felt very protective of the platinum-blonde. But… why?

“Thank you all again and for the last segment of the summer festival, we have prepared fireworks for you all to enjoy!” Ino exclaimed in an excited voice, she raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Precisely on cue, fireworks started shooting off into the sky and exploding into beautiful colors. Everyone stared at them in awe. Naruto also watched the hues light up the dark sky.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” He heard a familiar voice, causing him to turn his head. He saw Ino standing beside him with a small smile of admiration across her lips. Naruto smiled, as well. Seeing her made his negative emotions evaporate from his veins. He just nodded his head and returned to watching the show until he noticed how many couples were around them. All of them holding hands or kissing, he looked and saw Kiba and Sakura wrapping their arms around each other. He immediately felt that tingle of awkwardness bewitch him again.

Suddenly, he felt something fall against his bicep. He looked down to see Ino had laid her head against him. She had small blush across her cheeks and she still held the same content expression. He mirrored it and couldn’t help but take this as the time to put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Their body warmth entwining with each other. It made him get this cozy feeling and he felt so euphoric. He wished this moment never had to end.

The fireworks finished and everyone started to disperse after that. Shop owners who had a stand began to clean up their belongings and put everything up. As did the people who were assigned to clean up trash and take down decorations. Kiba and Sakura walked over to the two blondes. They couldn’t help but grin in a cheeky way when they saw the position they were in. 

“That was fun, everyone did a great job!” Sakura said as she gave Ino a thumbs up. The platinum-blonde nodded excitedly before she walked out of Naruto’s grasp. Who was slightly disappointed once she removed herself. He was really enjoying it…

After a few moments of talking, Kiba and Sakura said their goodbyes and went home, leaving Naruto and Ino to stand there together. Who began to walk towards the Hokage manor. “I had a lot of fun,” the smaller blonde informed as she tilted her head back and looked up at the stars in the sky. The Uzumaki man grinned and nodded his head in agreement. “Me too. Best night I’ve had in a while,” he replied with a chuckle. 

Ino couldn’t help but smile at that. “I’m glad I could be a part of it,” she whispered as the two made their way up the stairs to the Hokage residence. They both walked to the main entrance and stood there, looking at each other. “Thank you again, I haven’t had that much fun for quite some time,” Ino said in a way that made Naruto’s heart ache with happiness. His eyes flashed over to a nearby tree and he couldn’t help but get the immediate feeling that they were being watched. He decided to dismiss it, because he remembered that Pakkun always watched the manor when Kakashi and Guy were away. He turned back to his companion, “It’s no problem. The pleasure was really mine,” he answered before giving her his signature foxy grin and closing his eyes bashfully.

Suddenly, he felt something press up against his lips. His electric blue eyes shot open and he saw Ino… kissing him!? His heart began to pound ferociously. ‘T-This is wrong, isn’t it…? But why, but why does it feel so right…?’ He asked himself, ‘It’s… kinda nice.’ He puckered his lips against hers and felt himself melt into the kiss. He felt so warm, it was indescribable. 

Ino pulled away a little bit and broke the kiss. Her face was fully flushed and she was panting slightly. Her eyes stayed low as she fidgeted with her fingers. “I’m sorry,” she said in a hushed voice. Naruto shook his head and grabbed her chin, pulling her into another sweet kiss. He pulled away this time and looked down at her, “Don’t apologize, Ino-chan,” he said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

The Rokudaime cocked her head to the side slightly and tucked her bang behind her ear with her other hand. She still had the same never-ending blush and that simple smile. “… Goodnight,” she said before turning around and going inside the manor. Naruto waved to her even though her back was turned and began walking away. He had the most stupid smile on his face and felt so happy that he thought he would burst!

‘You know… this really was the best night I’ve had in a while,’ his mind swooned as he went down the stairs. 

Zen exhaled deeply before he stepped out from behind the tree. He was panting heavily from holding his breath for so long. He had masked his presence completely. This was a skill he had truly mastered to always be able to watch Ino afar without her even realizing it. Not even the greatest shinobi could detect him. He put his hand against the trunk of the tree he was hiding behind and squeezed it so hard that it began to crack. 

He could not believe his eyes. That demon, Naruto Uzumaki, had just kissed his Ino… His blood flared up just thinking about it. His stomach was aching and his muscles felt so sore. Ino was HIS, and there was no way he was going to lose her to him… He narrowed his eyes as he realized what he had to do. 

He had to kill Naruto Uzumaki.


	10. A Horrible Feeling and Help From Someone Unexpected !

Legend of the Rokudaime

Rikuto watched as the Uchiha man studied the machine curiously. Sasuke had this wicked grin on his features that sent chills down the chuunin’s spine. He also kept mumbling these weird things as if he were comparing and contrasting all of the ideas that popped up in his mind. The brunette boy felt a deep jab of regret in the pit of his stomach. His dearest friend was murdered for display due to this terrible mechanism. Perhaps… Lady Hokage was right when she demanded it to be destroyed.

Rikuto sat there and stared at the ground. His vision getting blurry and his mind was feeling numb. “Hey you, boy,” a low voice called. The chuunin turned his head to see Sasuke eyeing him. “This is thrilling, isn’t it?” He asked before grinning that same evil grin, making the boy’s blood run cold. “To think leaf ninja would make such an astounding machine. It amazes me. You must have the deepest desire to kill, hmm? Just like I do. Seeing people’s eyes widen in fear or how their mouths twitch just before they’re about to scream, it’s the best. But recently, I’ve desired something else. To finally destroy that run down village that I used to call home. Now that… that will be the ultimate thrill. I can finally avenge my brother and eliminate the ninjas who I once called my peers. I doubt any of them will be able to catch up with me… Even the Hokage won’t stand a chance!” He ranted on and on and finally froze in thought as a sudden question crossed his mind. “That reminds me, who is the Hokage now? I heard Tsunade retired a while back…” Sasuke asked as he turned to Rikuto.

“I-Ino Yamanaka,” he answered trying to recover from his sudden case of cotton mouth. The Uchiha’s face dropped and he looked dumbfounded, his arms dropped to his sides. The chuunin looked on in confusion as he watched the older man have the most skeptical expression he’s ever seen. “You’re kidding, right? There’s no way…” Sasuke whispered. Rikuto just shook his head in reply, which made the older man begin to laugh hysterically. 

“Ino Yamanaka? She was the weakest ninja out of our graduating class! Couldn’t even keep up with Sakura! What a joke,” he stopped for a moment to catch his breath, “I remember she was too busy focusing on boys and looks to even care about her training! No wonder her sensei and father died! All of them are just pathetic! If Ino is really the current Hokage then this invasion on the Leaf will be much easier than I expected.” He finished his rant and began to observe the weapon again, “In two weeks, we will attack the Leaf village with all that we’ve got. And with this machine, I will watch the Leaf fall firsthand. First, I will start with training all of you. Are you ready?”

Though Rikuto had the most uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, he nodded as he and his chuunin companions looked at one another in fear.

\--

Naruto’s face glistened with sweat as he did pushups with his friend, Rock Lee. They had done about 250 so far and they both kept going at a very good pace. The Uzumaki male decided that training with Lee would surely get him into tip top shape in order to finally spar with Ino and defeat her. Though, every time he caught himself thinking about her, it wasn’t related to battling, it was… something else. He could feel this warm feeling explode in his chest whenever he thought about what had happened last night. When he had kissed her, it made him feel so much more alive. 

He hadn’t seen Ino since yesterday, and he yearned to see her at least once today. But he just brushed it away, and buried the need into the back of his mind. Suddenly his hand slid on the grass, causing him to slam into the ground underneath him. Lee turned his head, began to laugh, and jumped up on to his feet. “Naruto! Are you alright,” the green-cladded ninja asked while offering a hand. 

The Uzumaki man just groaned loudly into the dirt before taking his friend’s hand. Lee hoisted him on to his feet and chuckled. “I am sorry, but that was very funny,” he exclaimed while doubling over in laughter. Naruto squinted his eyes at him and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah, yeah, yeah! Shudd’ap,” he replied, giving his friend a little shove. 

“Hey, you two!” Someone called, causing the two men to turn around and see Ino running towards them. 

Naruto’s eyes widened and his heart began to flutter. She was wearing her usual attire with that same quirky look she always had on her face. Lee waved to her, “Oi, Ino-sama!” When the Rokudaime reached them, she gave both of them a friendly smile. “What are you guys up to today,” she asked while clasping her hands together. The black-haired ninja began to laugh again, “Well, you see, we were doing pushups and Naruto-“

“We’re training,” Naruto interrupted as he scowled at his friend. Ino put a finger to her chin and hummed. “That sounds like fun, would one of you like to battle me?” She asked, causing the Uzumaki to look at her in question. ‘Should I…? Even if I lose, it would be good practice,’ he thought for a second. 

“Sure, I-“ 

“Me, Ino-sama! Let us battle!” Lee yelled, drowning out Naruto’s meager reply. Ino nodded and smiled sweetly at the tall Uzumaki before she took her place on the battlefield. Lee did the same while he started stretching happily. Naruto just sighed and walked off under a tree to watch the fight. He may not have gotten to fight her, but at least he’ll be able to watch. It really was a perfect way to get her fighting style down and to study her closely.

The two sparring opponents took their defensive stances. A jasmine flower appeared in Ino’s hand, a royal blue glow was around it. The same glow that was around the flower that Ino had given Naruto to kick him out of her office. Suddenly he remembered that he had heard that his father, Minato Namikaze, had the same style of teleportation. Except rather than flowers, he had three-pointed kunai. This interested him even more. How had she learned such a technique?

Lee did not hesitate to make the first move. He flicker-flashed in front of Ino and unleashed a barrage of attacks on her. She simply dodged every single one of his kicks and punches that he threw. Soon, she found an opening and slammed her knee into her opponent’s side. This made him grunt in pain and frustration before he jumped back to make some room in between them. “It is no wonder why you are Hokage, Ino-sama. To think I train and train every day, but I can never land one hit on you!” He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Ino mirrored his expression as she twiddled with the jasmine, “Are you finished already?”

Rock Lee quickly shook his head before getting back into his fighting stance. “Not quite!” He yelled while running at her at full throttle. He threw another punch at her and she had no problem blocking it. He kicked at her legs causing her to jump up in such a way that it looked like she weighed about as much as a feather. Lee was about to retaliate, but when he looked up, she was nowhere to be found. All that he saw was a single, white petal dancing in the wind. 

The green-cladded ninja looked around in desperation. “How did I know she would do that!?” He exclaimed, still looking around. Just then, he heard a rustling sound come from a nearby bush and he quickly threw a kunai at it. He stared in angst as he waited for a sign that he had hit her or something, anything! He began to slowly move towards the bush cautiously with another kunai in his hands.

Naruto watched him do exactly what he would probably have done. Even though, it was obviously a trap. He couldn’t help but sweat drop as he continued to observe his friend make a total idiot out of himself. It was almost painful to watch. A small glimmer from Naruto’s right side caught his attention. He looked over and saw Ino crouching on a tree behind Lee. She was looking at the Uzumaki man and grinning playfully. She held a finger to her lips before she returned her attention to Lee. 

She took a runner’s position and darted out of the tree at a staggering pace. The branch she was on cracked into many pieces from the force. She flew at her opponent, who had finally noticed where she was. Lee turned around and saw Ino coming at him. His mouth went agape and he held up his arms in a defensive way. The Rokudaime slammed into him at such a magnitude that if he had not been focusing his chakra into his arms, his bones would have surely snapped. 

Lee went sliding back with Ino holding on to him, the grass and the dirt all hitting his back and scraping up his clothes. He finally stopped sliding, and lifted his head up with a low groan to see the platinum blonde woman sitting on his stomach with the most victorious smirk on her face. All he could do was smile and give her a weak thumbs up before his head dropped unconsciously. 

Naruto’s mouth was wide open from what he had just seen. To be rocketed out of a tree like that could only mean that Ino was very strong. He began to wonder if maybe Sakura or Tsunade had taught her how to master monster strength using chakra. He walked over to Ino and the unconscious Lee with an astounded look on his face. The Rokudaime got off of the black-haired Jonin and chuckled nervously. “Heh… Help me, will you?” She said before grabbing at Lee’s arm and hoisting him up. Naruto nodded and grabbed hold of the opposite arm.

“Let’s get him to the hospital,” Ino said as she put an arm around Lee’s back and began walking. Naruto assisted in supporting his other side as they walked together towards the hospital. He looked over at the blonde woman with a cocked eyebrow. “Don’t you think you were a little rough for a sparring match,” he asked her. She just laughed and shook her head. “Mm, not at all. You see, Lee and I used to always train together. There were times when both of us would be bleeding and bruised and we would just duke it out until one of us passed out. And it appears as if he has lost this round, huh?” She explained with a small smile of remembrance. 

What she was saying made sense to Naruto since Lee was always so ready for a good fight and he liked the challenge of every obstacle. Not to mention, he was always striving to get stronger since he could not use ninjutsu or genjutsu. As they continued to walk, another question popped up into the Uzumaki’s mind. Why in the world are they walking when she can just teleport? He glanced over at her and saw that she was eyeing the scenery. She must have felt his eyes on her, because she met his gaze quickly. 

“What are you staring at, hmm?” Ino asked with a smirk. Naruto pulled Lee up a little more once he noticed that his grip was slipping a bit. “Oh, nothing. I was just wondering, where did you learn that technique from? Errr… The teleportation, I mean,” he questioned, which made her eyebrows raise a bit in surprise. 

“Well, one day… I was coming back home from the trainings grounds after a hard day of sparring with Kakashi-sensei. And you might think it sounds weird, but I saw this gold light coming off from the building. A building I could swear I’ve never seen before and I’ve been living in this village my whole life. I remember I looked around to see if anyone was causing the glow, but no one was in sight. So, I did what any person would do, and I approached it. I went inside and there was nothing in there but this scroll, which was radiating with the golden light. I picked it up very cautiously and the glow just went away! I was a little freaked out, but I decided to go ahead and open it… And when I did, there was an entire lesson on how to master the teleportation technique. But what I have never been able to figure out is the signature at the bottom… It was always so smudged, I could never make it out for the life of me,” She said while staring up at the sky in thought as she hummed trying to remember it, “I could only translate parts like: Na, Ka, In, O.”

Naruto blinked and started to feel very surreal. He soon realized that those were all syllables of his father’s name, but he held his tongue as to not wanting to startle her until he knew for sure it was his father’s signature. “Ah, okay. I was just wondering,” he replied with a nod, “That’s interesting enough… I bet it took you awhile to master.” Ino seemed to lull her head with a rough groan. “Yes, it took me about a month to get it down,” she admitted with an exasperated sigh. 

The Uzumaki male thought for a moment before he asked his next question. “Do you-… Do you think I could see it sometime? The scroll, I mean,” he asked with slight hesitation clouding his voice. Ino shrugged and nodded her head, “Yup, that’s fine. I’m sure I have it stowed away somewhere in my office,” she blushed in embarrassment as Naruto squinted his eyes at her. “You lost it, didn’t you,” he questioned in a teasing way. 

The platinum-blonde looked away from him and puffed out her cheeks. “Of course not! I could find it in 0.5 seconds easy,” she exclaimed loudly. Naruto smiled and he looked in front of him to see that they were nearing the hospital. Lee was knocked out and he even seemed to be snoring a bit. Villagers began to look over at the two blondes carrying the unconscious ninja in worry, but soon they looked relieved once Ino would wave them off and assure them everything was fine. 

Sakura walked out of the hospital entrance to see the blonde duo standing there with Lee. Her face twitched in annoyance once she saw who it was they were supporting. “Ino-sama, couldn’t you spar with someone else who doesn’t argue with me while I treat them?” She asked before taking Lee from their grasp and putting him on her shoulder as if he were a sack of flour. Her monster strength made holding him so easy; she didn’t even have to break a sweat. 

Ino laughed, “Sorry, Sakura-chan. Maybe next time I’ll fight Kiba. I’m sure he’d love to be treated by you.” Sakura grinned and turned her back to them. “Like he even has a choice. Bye bye, you two!” She called while waving her hand and walking back into the hospital leaving the two blondes to stand there.

Naruto looked down at his companion and studied her for a second. Rock Lee was one of the fighters that inspired him the most. To watch him be K.O.’d by Ino astonished him. He wouldn’t have believed it had he not seen it with his own eyes. This woman used to be the weakest of the Rookie Nine and now she was Hokage and could defeat anyone who stood in her way. It was incredible. Her speed from shooting out of that tree, making the branch crack or how she could disappear in thin air. All of it amazed him.

“Well, Naruto. Should we go look for that scroll now?” She asked while crossing her arms over her chest. The whisker-faced man nodded as he got back to that topic. Maybe, just maybe his father had deliberately sent Ino that scroll to learn such a technique. That part still confused him tremendously. But… why would he do that?

The two began walking again, but this time in the direction of the hokage manor. Naruto’s mind was still running through all of the possibilities on why his father would do this. But he quickly shook his head. He didn’t even know for sure if it were his father who had done all of this. He looked down at Ino who was twiddling with her fingers and blushing. Naruto raised an eyebrow and poked her arm.

“Oi, what’s wrong? Why do you look so flustered,” he asked causing her to jump slightly in panic. She just swallowed hard and began to rub the back of her head. “N-nothing! I was just thinking about last night… that’s all,” Ino admitted while giving him a weak smile. And then it hit him, he had just remembered that he had kissed her last night. And he remembered how amazing it was! He was so overwhelmed with training and seeing Lee get the snot knocked out of him that it had overshadowed everything else. He couldn’t help but grin wolfishly as he chuckled. 

“Last night was pretty great. I’m glad I decided to go with you,” Naruto said with a blush springing upon his features. Ino nodded in agreement, “Yeah… Definitely the best festival I’ve ever attended.”

Naruto couldn’t help but swoon over their subtle flirting. It was very nice. He’d never experienced this before since the only girl he’d ever really liked never returned his feelings. Usually she’d just smack him upside the head or something else that was entirely too aggressive. He decided to be daring and took her hand in his as they walked. Their fingers intertwined and Naruto gave her hand a small squeeze. 

A nice, summer breeze flowed through the air as the two walked side by side. Villagers’ heads turned to gaze at the Rokudaime and her possible love interest. Gossip soon exploded across the streets as women turned to face each other and exchanged inquiries as to explain what they were seeing. Even the men working stopped and stared, rubbing their eyes to make sure they weren’t just seeing things. 

Naruto noticed everyone glaring at them, but this time he didn’t feel awkward about it. Especially when he saw the content and happy expression that Ino held upon her features. It made him feel so cherished and lucky to be able to be the one doing this with her. 

They walked up the usual steps that led to the manor, still feeling the hundreds of eyes glued to their backs in absolute wonderment. When they made it up the steps, Kakashi and Guy were at their usual posts. The copy ninja turned to look at the two approaching blondes, his visual eye widened when he saw them. Guy stopped his rambling on once he noticed his partner had stopped paying attention. He turned to look and see what it was his companion was glaring at.

His heart just about exploded when he saw his leader and his one of his favorite former students holding hands. He just about burst at the seams! “Lady Hokage! Naruto! I take it the hands of passion and love have grabbed a hold of you and won’t let go!” He exclaimed in his usual dramatic tone as tears streaked down his cheeks. Kakashi just sighed and handed Guy a tissue, he took it and dabbed the tears away with it. 

Ino removed her hand from Naruto’s and crossed her arms. “No, Guy-sensei. You’re just over-analyzing things,” she replied to him, causing him to start weeping again but this time they were tears of sadness. “My apologies, Ino-sama…” He mumbled softly, looking down at the ground. She just smiled and patted his back comfortingly. Kakashi leaned up against the wall and looked over to Naruto who was watching everything. He squinted his eyes at him in thought, ‘Just what is it you’re doing, Naruto…?’

“Anyway! We’ve gotta go look for something now. Excuse me,” Ino chimed before walking inside the building with the other blonde close behind her. 

They went straight into the hokage’s office and Ino began to look through cabinets and bookshelves. “What does it look like, Ino?” Naruto asked as he began to fumble with some scrolls he had found lying on a counter. The platinum-blonde made ‘hmmmm’ sound as she tried to remember, making the whisker-faced man sweat drop at her. “Ah, yes! It was black with a single gold lace keeping it together,” She answered while still looking through the scrolls. Naruto nodded in response and started searching for the specific styled scroll through all of the plain ones. 

An hour had passed soon enough leaving the two blondes to grow annoyed with their surroundings. The Uzumaki man looked at the small blonde and puckered his lips. “Sooo, you have no clue where it is, huh?” He asked in a teasing tone. Ino just waved him off and put a finger to her chin as she tried to remember. She began to pace around the room quickly. Naruto stared at her in amusement. She kind of looked like a little bumblebee swarming around. It was kind of funny. 

Suddenly, Ino tripped over the edge of the rug and fell into Naruto. Who was taken aback and the two ended up stumbling back into a tall bookshelf. The spiky-headed blonde fell down on the floor with Ino on top of him. They both opened their eyes to see their faces inches apart from one another. A deep blush splashed across Naruto’s features as he looked into her icy blue eyes. She was staring at him, too. They’re breathing was a little erratic and warm.

Naruto was about to lean in for a kiss, but something fell on the floor next to them. They both turned to look and saw the scroll rolling across the rug that Ino had tripped over. She immediately got off of him and snatched it up in her grasp. “This is it!” She exclaimed as she began to open it up. Naruto jumped up onto his feet and looked over her shoulder down at the writing.

Ino was right. It was the entire instruction manual on how to learn that technique. His eyes scanned the whole thing and he looked down at the bottom of the page. The signature that was splayed across it was definitely smudged. He squinted his eyes to make it come out clearer.

N—ze M—o 

He studied it harder.

Nami—e Min—to 

And then finally, he was positive. This was his father’s signature…

Namikaze Minato

“This is… This is my father’s signature,” Naruto whispered, still staring down at it. Ino turned her head quickly and looked at him. “The fourth? Are you sure?” She asked, while turning back to it to make sure all of the syllables matched up. 

“I’m positive. Ino…” He began, making her look up at him once again, “I want you to teach me this technique.”

The Rokudaime smiled and nodded her head, “Alright!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower Fact; The Jasmine Flower symbolizes grace and elegance. 
> 
> -  
> When Lee focused chakra in his arms to protect himself from Ino's attack, I was referencing to the anime "Hunter x Hunter's" Nen ability. You'll see it quite often, so keep your eyes open!


	11. A Painful Truth and the Battle on the Cliff!

Legend of the Rokudaime

 

Sakura Haruno walked the dirt paths of Konoha, alone. Her usual brunette companion or canine were nowhere to be seen. She had a solemn look of determination on her face and her fists were clutched in her long strides. Her emerald eyes fixated on a certain clan compound that was some meters away from her. It was none other than the Hyuuga compound that was her destination. She walked through the front, open gates and went straight to the door. Sakura made no hesitation to knock on the door, trying to compose a friendly stature. 

It didn’t take long for the door to open and Hinata stood there. She was sweating tremendously and was panting. She smiled subtly once she recognized who was standing there. “H-hello, Sakura,” she greeted with a small wave. Sakura nodded to her, and mimicked her smile. “Hello, Hinata. Mind if I come in?” The pinkette questioned. The Hyuuga heiress looked somewhat surprised by her request, but she stood to the side, allowing the other woman to enter her home. 

Sakura walked in once seeing her access was granted. She looked around at the spacious house and realized it was very comfy and quaint. She stopped analyzing once she heard the door shut and turned around to see Hinata grabbing a towel before she sat down at a nearby table. The medical ninja followed her lead and sat at the opposite end. The shy woman began dabbing at her face, trying to pick up the beads of sweat running down it. 

“So, w-what is it that you wanted to talk about?” Hinata asked as she looked up at her friend, still wearing her usual small smile. Sakura folded her hands in her lap and nodded. “Well, I wanted to talk about Naruto,” she trailed off once she saw this topic had piqued the other woman’s interest immediately, “And I also wanted to talk about Ino-sama…” She finished her sentence and Hinata’s friendly attitude and smile began to deflate.

“Don’t use that honorific with her name in this house,” the Hyuuga woman replied with a snarky sound. Sakura’s brow furrowed and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “That is the Hokage, Hinata. Whether you like it or not… It is only right that you would treat her with the upmost respect by using that honorif-“.

Hinata cut her off and waved her hand, “Right, yes. Anyway, why do you want to talk about them?” The pinkette’s eye twitched as she began to grow annoyed with her attitude. “Oh, please. Don’t play dumb. What about what happened the other day in the manor, huh? And where the hell were you during the festival,” Sakura asked with a slightly raised voice as her eyes narrowed at the other woman, who was now tapping her fingers on the wooden surface of the table. 

The usually-shy woman sighed, “You heard what I said. I believe Ino took the rightful place of Hokage from Naruto while he was away. She doesn’t even deserve it. She’s so immature with her fake, bubbly personality. Always caring about her looks instead of training, it’s sickening. She disgusts me to no end. How could someone like her be the Hokage over someone like Naruto. He’s compassionate, strong, loyal, and very understanding… But Ino is the exact opposite. Always caring about herself. And I simply stayed home,” Hinata explained while glaring at Sakura.

The pink-haired woman was almost red in the face from anger, but she inhaled and deeply exhaled. “Do you remember that night we were walking together, it was raining… and we saw Ino-sama sitting on a bench, holding on to an umbrella. Her hair matted, bags under her eyes, cuts and scrapes all over her body from training… and the first thing she says to us is, ‘What are you guys doing out in the rain? You’ll catch a cold, you know?’ And then she handed us her umbrella though we had cloaks on and she had nothing, but she insisted and then trudged on home? Did you think that was selfish of her then? Caring more about her looks than anything else?”

She stopped; waiting for Hinata to reply, but the woman just averted her gaze and stared down at the floor. Sakura decided to press on.

“Tsunade-sensei gave Ino-sama that position, because of her hard work. Naruto was nowhere to be found, because he was assisting others in the foreign lands. That was his choice, you’d think he’d realize that his absences take a toll on him, but he hasn’t. Ino-sama gaining the title of Hokage is not her fault, it’s an incredible honor. Another thing, that ‘fake, bubbly’ personality that you’re talking about is in fact, real. She truly has a heart of gold and is nothing like how she was when we were kids. She’s changed, and so have you, Hinata. You are much stronger now and you apparently can stick up for yourself. It’s an improvement, but your new attitude isn’t,” Sakura ranted before standing up from the table and taking a couple of steps toward the door.

The Hyuuga heiress looked at her again, and squinted her white eyes. “Who are you to tell me what to do and what to think, or even… what to feel!?” She slapped her hands on the table and stood up, facing her friend. “I heard what they did at the festival, Naruto and Ino! Everyone was talking about it! They danced together and embraced!! Why!? Why does Naruto like her after what she did!? I will never, ever forgive Ino for what she has done!!” She screamed and was swarmed around a flare of royal blue chakra. 

Sakura stared at her and grinned. “Maybe because Naruto is a good guy. He realizes that the villagers are happy now and are in good hands. But you, Hinata… You’re just jealous of Ino,” She replied.

Hinata shook her head, “NO!” She yelled as she ran at Sakura, her chakra focused in her palms, and swung them at the woman. The pink-haired kunoichi also focused her chakra in her hands to cushion the blow and grabbed Hinata’s attacks mid-air. The impact cracked the walls and floorboards around them. The Hyuuga gasped once she realized she was caught and looked up at Sakura, waiting to be hit. Instead, she found that her friend was smiling down at her and pulled her into an embrace. 

“I am not here to fight. You need to sit and think about some things. You cannot let this pettiness get in the way of your friendships, okay? But if you attack Ino or I again, I will be forced to give it my all in battle and you’ll be tried for treason and you will be removed from the village. I’d hate for it to go that far, because you are one of my closest friends… But, I will protect Ino with my life... Goodbye, Hinata…” Sakura said before unwrapping her arms from the Hyuuga woman. She then turned around, opened the door, and left.

Hinata dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the spot her friend was standing in.

\--

Zen stood in front of the Hokage’s desk with his hands behind his back. Ino was looking at him with a look of frustration. “So, what you’re telling me is that you were instructed to escort me on my scavenge for herbs?” She questioned while putting her head in her hands. The ANBU member nodded his head. “Yes, Lady Hokage. My captain has requested me to do so just in case something happens,” he answered, causing Ino to sigh deeply. This made Zen begin to worry that maybe she had caught him in his lie. 

“So, do you and your captain consider me to be that weak that I cannot go out on my own?” The platinum-blonde asked as she rose from her seat and walked to him. She crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. Zen shook his head quickly and bowed down to her. “N… No, Lady Hokage!” He answered, as he stared down at the floor with his nose pressed to the floor. 

Suddenly, he heard her laugh and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see her smiling down at him. “I’m just kidding! You’re so easy to mess with, do you know that? And ya’ don’t have to bow down to me like I’m royalty!” Ino said jovially, placing her hands on her hips. Zen chuckled, feeling the tension remove itself from the atmosphere. How he loved her laugh. He stood up from his almost-prone position. 

“Well, if I may interject, Ino-sama. You are royalty. You’re the Hokage and you must be treated with the upmost respect,” He answered, watching her put on her metal-plated gloves that went up to her elbows. She tightened them and looked over at him with a skeptical expression her face. “Yes, well, just treat me like a normal person! That’s an order!” She snickered a bit before grabbing a jar off of her shelf.

Zen just stood there and sweat-dropped, “H-Hai, Lady Hokage…” He whispered while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Ino nodded to him before walking passed him and going outside the building. The ANBU member followed her close behind.

When the two stepped outside, Kakashi and Guy as usual, were standing at their posts. “I’m stepping out for a bit. Sakura had something important to do today, so I’m gonna go get some herbs in her place,” Ino informed while shaking the jar she had in her hand. Guy took a deep breath of air. “Ah, yes! What a great day to go pick some herbs to heal the noble ninja of our great village!” He exclaimed while looking up at the sky. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Kakashi looked at Zen and pointed at him lazily. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out on a mission right now?” He asked while crossing his arms over his chest. If he were wearing his mask, Zen would’ve shot Kakashi the dirtiest look he could possibly muster up.

He was about to answer, but Ino spoke first. “Apparently, his captain ordered him to accompany me on my journey,” She explained. Kakashi nodded to her. “Alright then. Be safe. We will await your return,” he said while waving to her.

“’Kay!” Ino chimed before walking off with Zen by her side. 

Kakashi ‘hmm’-ed and put a hand on his chin in thought. “What is it, Kakashi?” He asked while looking at him. The silver-haired man kept eyeing Zen as the two walked further and further into the distance, “It’s just… I could’ve sworn that the captain of the ANBU squad has been on a mission for at least a week now…” 

\--

Ino walked through the crowd of people, greeting shop owners and citizens alike. Children with their mothers would stare at her with stars in their eyes. Women would admire her for her strength and beauty. And men would desire her quietly as they watched the way her hips moved side to side to which Zen would just shake his head at them. He then considered himself lucky that he got to be so close to Ino. She was such a treasure to him and he loved every inch of her. 

The blonde-haired woman looked up at the sky and stretched her arms. “Guy-sensei was right about one thing! It really is a great day,” she chimed with a large smile on her face as she enjoyed the sun’s rays warming her skin. Zen just hummed in response. ‘You make it great, Ino-sama,’ he thought happily.

The two continued to walk through the village as they talked subtly about random topics. The ANBU member was enjoy himself being with his loved one, until he saw a flash of orange and blonde out of his peripheral vision. His smile instantly dropped and he snapped his head to the side, praying silently he had imagined the odd combination of colors. But no, he saw the one and only, Naruto Uzumaki, talking with the brown-haired Inuzuka man. His faithful dog, Akamaru, was by his side. 

The two were just casually chit chatting as they laughed together. Zen’s hands tightened into fists as he turned his head to look back at Ino, who was luckily preoccupied waving to a group of children who were grinning up at her. The unmasked ANBU member felt some relief from that, since maybe there was a chance that they could go unnoticed. 

That dream however was short lived when the children began to speak.

“How are you today, Lady Ino-chan!”

“Ino-Onee-san! Can I braid your hair?”

“Can we pick flowers again today, pleaaaaassseee?”

The children bombarded her with questions and they playfully tugged at her clothes. Ino just sweat dropped and began to answer everyone as best as she could. She began to laugh with them in a gleeful tone. Zen however; stood there furious with a deep sense of impatience. He glanced over to the other two men, and saw that they were looking at Ino! Not only that, but they began to walk towards them as well. 

Zen began to curse inwardly, he was livid! If not for these damned kids, he and Ino could be long gone by now. He looked back to the Hokage who was waving the children farewell with a big smile on her face. The ANBU member just wanted to grab her and teleport to their destination, but it was too late for they were already by them.

“Oi, Ino-chan!” Naruto greeted with his signature foxy grin. The platinum-blonde turned around and had a grin splashed all over her features. “Hey, Naruto and Kiba,” she replied with a tone of happiness highlighting her voice. Both of the men looked at Zen who was staring at them with a stoic expression. Ino noticed this immediately and decided to introduce the three men. “Guys, this is Zen. He’ll be helping me with collecting herbs in Sakura’s place today,” the Rokudaime informed. 

Kiba just gave Zen a smug look before turning to Ino. “Mm, that’s right. Sakura had somethin’ to do today. She never told me what it was, though,” the canine-like ninja murmured as he scratched his head. Ino shrugged, “Ah, it’s okay. I don’t mind filling in for her. She’s always working hard anyway. She deserves a break.” Her reply made Kiba smile proudly as he fondly adored his girlfriend.

“I’m gon’na see if I can go find her. Later guys,” the Inuzuka man said as he began walking away. Akamaru let out a low growl towards the quiet ANBU member before following Kiba. Naruto watched him walk away for a bit before looking to Ino. “Mind if I come with you? After we’re finished, we can start that training,” the sunny blonde asked. The Hokage clapped her hands together and nodded. “That’s a great idea,” she replied, making Zen’s blood flare up with anger. 

Why did this damn demon have to keep getting in the way? Couldn’t he understand that Ino is HIS. He bit into the side of his cheek in order to suppress his anger for he knew Ino could detect any slight change of emotions in anyone. So, he took a deep breath and walked behind the two blondes as they made their way towards the village gate. He stared at Naruto the entire time. If looks could kill, the spiky-haired blonde would have been long dead by now.

The two blondes in front of him started chatting about random things. Zen kept his mouth shut because he knew making any sudden conflict with that loudmouthed idiot would upset his Ino. And that’s the last thing he wanted right now. 

“Um, what kind of herb are we looking for anyway?” Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms around his head and glanced over at the smaller blonde. She held up a photograph of some leaves and pointed to it, “Gingko Biloba from a Gingko Tree. It improves quality and quantity of capillary circulation.” The spiky-haired man squinted his cerulean eyes at the picture to study the target in which they were searching for. “Gingko Biloba…?” He whispered as he scanned the features of the plant. He then nodded his head once to signify that he had the whole thing memorized.

Zen inwardly scoffed at the other man’s stupidity. ‘What an idiot. You learn about that herb in the academy... Pathetic.’ He thought as he stared daggers into Naruto’s back. Who slowly turned his head to look back at the unmasked ANBU man. The blonde Uzumaki gave him an annoyed look. “What are you staring at,” he asked under a low growl. Zen crossed his arms over his chest and just shrugged. He decided that instead of acting irrationally, he would keep a cool head in order to show his love that he was more mature than this dumbass in front of him. 

His reaction made Naruto fume with anger. ‘Just who in the hell does this guy think he is!?’ His mind screamed as he turned his head back around to see that they were nearing the entrance of the village. Izumo and Kotetsu stood in their usual positions to guard the gates. They turned and smiled at Ino very fondly. 

“Oi, Ino-sama! Heading out today?” Izumo asked as he handed her a sheet of paper with a list of signatures on it. The platinum-blonde kunoichi nodded to him. “Yes, just for a bit, though,” she informed while she signed her name on an empty space. She then handed it to Zen who signed his name and passed it off to Naruto with a little bit of force. The spiky-haired man looked at it for a second before he ended up cocking his eyebrow. 

“Erm… What is this? A new policy,” he asked making Zen face palm mentally at his ignorance. Ino pointed to the list of names, “Yes, it was a new rule I created that everyone must sign their name when returning and exiting the village. We had an incident where a child ended up walking straight out of the gates and he ended up getting lost! We found him soon enough, but that whole situation could’ve been avoided had we taken precautionary steps.”

“Ah, I see. That makes sense,” he said before signing his name and handing the paper back to the Izumo. Kotetsu waved to them, “Alright, you’re all set. We look forward to your return.” Naruto and Ino smiled to him before they walked out of the village with Zen close behind them. 

The calm, subtle wind brushed against the trees and brought in a slightly cool draft that kissed Ino’s skin, causing her to get a sudden chill. She looked up at the sky and hummed lowly when she saw a few dark clouds in the horizon. “Looks like it’s going to rain soon, so let’s get these herbs quick!” She exclaimed, quickening her pace a bit. Her two male companions did the same. Naruto looked around at all of the trees that were swaying around gently. “Where is this tree anyway?” He asked. 

Ino hummed for a second as if trying to pinpoint it’s exact location. “Ah, I remember. There are two Gingko Trees near the Hidden Leaf,” she held one finger, “the first one is located a little further East in the forest,” she then held up a second finger, “and the other one is located on the side of Botan’s Cliff.” Naruto sweat dropped as he thought about the second location. Botan’s Cliff was a very steep cliff that got its name from a certain legend that a woman climbed the boulders on it to retrieve her son who had been swept away to a bird’s nest.

“Huh, well, I guess I’ll go gather the herbs from the tree on the cliff,” Naruto started and he grinned at Ino, “wouldn’t want you to break a nail, or somethin’.” The platinum blonde laughed and nodded in response. Zen suddenly got a bright idea. If he accompanied Naruto… he could eliminate that troublesome idiot while he was gathering leaves and make it look like an accident. They’d be on slick boulders from the rain and one push would be all it would take. 

“I will assist Naruto, if that’s alright with you, Lady Hokage,” Zen informed with a slight bow. His request made the spiky-haired jinchuuriki cry out in response. “Eeeeeh!? I don’t need your help,” a wide-eyed Uzumaki male exclaimed while jabbing his finger into the ANBU member’s chest. Zen just cocked his head to the side out of annoyance as the blonde man raged at him frantically. 

Ino smiled, “I think that sounds like a great idea.” Naruto’s jaw dropped and he slowly turned to the small, female blonde. She looked at him and cocked her eyebrow, “Oh, don’t look so defeated. You might make a new friend, you never know!” She chimed before she turned her back to the two men and waved a farewell, “I’ll see you guys soon. Be careful over there!” And with that she walked off into the forest.

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled before he looked to Zen. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do here, but just know, I don’t like you,” he growled as he stared into the other man’s eyes with a burning look of resentment. The ANBU man gave him the smuggest look he could manage. “That’s too bad,” he simply retorted.

For some odd reason, Naruto felt a strike of nostalgia in his chest. The way this game made him feel is exactly like how Sasuke did when they were still genin on Kakashi’s squad. A feeling of anger and frustration, but also determination to beat the living hell out of Zen. It was all coming back to him, and he didn’t like it. 

“Gah, whatever. Just stay out of the way,” the Jinchuuriki man spat before flicker-flashing on to a limb of a tall tree above them. He took a running position, focusing his chakra into his feet to ensure he would not slip and fall off of the branches. His soles glowed a beautiful blue and then he began jumping from limb to limb very quickly to try and get away from that walking headache. 

The cool air hit his face and chilled his skin enough to make him calm down and enjoy the rustling of the leaves as he passed through them. Naruto kept a very decent pace to try and put a little bit of room between him and Zen. The blonde-haired shinobi turned around to look and see if he was behind him. To his satisfaction, he was nowhere to be seen. This made Naruto grin in victory as he turned his head around to see the ANBU member right in front of him.

The whisker-faced man’s smile instantly dropped and it was replaced with an expression of absolute annoyance again. Zen looked over his shoulder and gave him a cocky smile before dashing off at substantial speed. Naruto just scoffed because now he knew what this guy was trying to pull. He was trying to one-up him at every given chance and there was no way Naruto Uzumaki would be defeated by the likes of this guy!

The chakra in his feet grew in size as he took off after that brown-haired man. A look of determination was splashed across his features while he leapt from tree to tree at such a speed that could keep up with the Raikage. It took no time for Naruto to be right beside Zen. They both looked at each other. Naruto’s expression was cold and confident while the other man’s was very carefree. Suddenly, Zen waved to Naruto and stopped instantly on a large branch. Confused, the Uzumaki looked back at him as he continued going forward. He turned his head around just in time to see himself spring through an opening. The light stabbed at his eyes, he quickly rubbed at them. He looked under himself to notice that he was now falling off of the side of the cliff that was indeed his destination.

The air whipped at his skin as he looked around for something to grab on to, because if he didn’t the fall would surely kill him. He spotted a heavy-set tree that was close to his right side. It was harvested right on top of a boulder that had a major crack in it. Naruto put his fingers together very quickly to not miss his one chance he had at living. “Shadow Clone Jutsu!!” He called against the harsh winds. 

A clone appeared and grabbed on to his summoner’s arm. Naruto focused chakra into said arm so the pressure from his plan would not crack his bones. The clone then did a complete 360 to gain speed and power before launching the Uzumaki man at the tree he targeted. Naruto soared through the ravenous wind and grabbed on to the branch that hung over the craggy cliff. He looked down at the clone that soon disappeared into a cloud of smoke. 

The Jinchuuriki sighed in relief before he swung himself onto a secure boulder that was right beside the tree. He growled out of frustration caused by that bastard that had tricked him. He was also frustrated with himself. How could he fall for tricks like that! He was an adult now, not an academy student! When he saw Zen, he would surely end him!

Suddenly, something slapped against Naruto’s forehead, snapping him from his thoughts. He pinched it with his thumb and index finger and gasped at what it was. ‘This is it! A Gingko Biloba!’ His mind cheered as he looked up at the tree that had saved his life. And it was indeed, a Gingko Tree. This made him exclaim happily that he had found the tree. 

He reached up and picked a decent amount of leaves from a branch. He stuck them in a pouch that was strapped to the side of his hip. As he continued to search for the healthiest looking leaves, he felt the presence of someone behind him.

“I gotta give you credit,” a voice called from above. Naruto turned around and looked up to see Zen standing on top of a boulder. His arms crossed and his brown hair danced in the wind. “I didn’t expect an idiot like you to survive that fall,” he finished with a chuckle at the end that made the blonde-haired man’s blood boil. Naruto grit his teeth and balled his hands up into fists. “What the hell is your problem anyway!?” He yelled while taking a step forward.

Zen’s hands dropped to his hips where they were placed subtly. “You…! You are my problem! Ever since you’d returned from helping the foreign lands, you’ve been nothing but a nuisance!” He replied, his lips curling into an ugly snarl. A roar of thunder raged on above them as small drops of water sprinkled from the sky. 

Naruto just looked at him; his assumptions were right from the very beginning. He had known Zen did not like him, but why… Because of his time with Ino? “I’ve done nothing to you to make you act this way towards me,” the Uzumaki man exclaimed.

Zen hissed and stomped his foot, making the boulder he stood on crack slightly. “Don’t play dumb with me!! You took my Ino from me! And the only way I’ll get her back,” a cluster of blue chakra broke out around him and swarmed his being, “IS KILLING YOU!”

The ANBU member jumped off of the platform he was on and landed in front of his target. Zen quickly unhitched a kunai from his holster and slashed at Naruto’s chest with a staggering speed. The blonde-haired man jumped away and landed on a branch in the Gingko Tree. A bead of sweat dropped slid down his temple as he looked at his opponent. He had an incredible amount of speed and chakra from the looks of it. It was apparent that he had been training for a very long time to get to level he is now. Naruto tightened the Konohagakure headband wrapped around his head and prepared himself mentally for this battle. He had a very good feeling that he’d win, but something else was bothering him.

Zen looked up at Naruto in the tree and immediately focused chakra into the kunai in his hand. The blade burned blue as he slashed it into the trunk of the tree, disconnecting it from the ground with a swift cut. The tree rustled and tilted slowly, making Naruto move from his position. The Uzumaki jumped out of the tree right before it fell down the rockslide. He soared through the air, looking down for Zen, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Above you!!” He called suddenly. Naruto’s head whipped towards the voice and he saw Zen’s fist connecting right into his left cheek. The punch caused Naruto’s body to spin from the unexpected assault. He grunted in surprise before he pushed himself away from his attacker and landed on a grass covered platform in between two small boulders. 

A small amount of blood leaked out of Naruto’s mouth. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and took a defensive stance. Zen landed on his feet and looked at Naruto with a grin. “You know, I guess I expected a little more out of someone who was so determined to be Hokage”, he chuckled a bit and shrugged his shoulders, “You’ll never, ever defeat Ino the way you are now. You’re too weak.”

His taunts did not bother Naruto in the slightest. In fact, they just motivated him even more to beat the snot out of Zen. “Yeah, and you’ll never, ever date Ino the way you are now. You’re too annoying,” the Uzumaki man teased in a mocking tone. His response made Zen even angrier then he could ever image. The ANBU member came at his opponent with the same electrifying speed. His kunai raised to finally finish off what he thought to be the greatest nuisance. 

The Jinchuuriki man decided to stay on the defensive side and focused on the movement of his enemy. Zen threw a right hook at Naruto, who immediately dodged it with ease. The two men shot many attacks at each other, but neither could land a direct it. The ANBU member slashed his blade, trying to land a vital hit to his opponent’s neck. Naruto leaned back to avoid the hit and grabbed Zen’s attack. He twisted the other man’s wrist to an extent that made him hiss in pain and drop his kunai. It clattered against the boulder’s hard surface and ultimately slid right off of the side. 

Naruto punched the brown-haired man in the stomach, causing him to double over. The Uzumaki man took this as an opening and proceeded to deliver a jaw crushing uppercut to his opponent, who remained in a dazed state. Naruto began to unleash several punches to the other man, all of them landing.

Zen snapped out of his paralysis and jumped away from the blonde-haired man. He was panting and there was a line of crimson blood sliding down his forehead. He began to rub caress his assaulted wrist as he lightly chuckled. “Tch, you really are troublesome. I guess it’s time that I get serious… for her sake!” The brunette exclaimed as he put his hands together and immediately started making handsigns. Naruto squinted his eyes and focused close to see if he could recognize the signs from a previous battle.

Boar. Ram. Snake. Horse. Dragon.

The Uzumaki man gasped as he realized that he had seen this jutsu before. He didn’t know exactly what it was, but he knew the element all too well. 

Lightning.

Zen clapped his hands together, rubbing frantically, and separating them to show a surge of lightning in between them. It was bright and powerful enough to shake the cliff to where boulders began to loosen from their places, and fall off of the landslide.

“Lightning Style: Earth Flash!!” Zen called out as he aimed his hands down at the surface of the boulder that he and Naruto were currently standing on. The Uzumaki man suddenly remembered where he had seen this jutsu. He had witnessed it during his fight with Fuka, who was one of the grave robbers who had dug up four of Twelve Guardian Ninja. He knew he needed to get out of the way immediately. The lightning he wielded shot out onto the ground and hurled itself at his opponent. The power of it was immense, much greater than Fuka’s. It was so powerful that it completely vaporized anything it touched, including the hard rock structure.

Naruto jumped up into the air as soon as the attack was about to land. He flew up into the air and put his fingers together for one of his signature moves. 

“Shadow Clone Jutsu!!” He yelled as he soared in the air, two clones appearing by his side. Both with looks of determination splatter across their features. Zen looked up and took a defensive stance once he saw the clones. One of them landed right in front of the enemy and swung at the brown-haired man with a left hook. The ANBU man easily dodged it and took out the clone with a jab to the cheek.

The rain began to pour a lot harder now, splattering on the rocks and making a very thick screen of water which was unfortunate to Zen as he began to look around for the other two Narutos. The ANBU member’s brow furrowed while he began to frantically look around for his opponent. A crack of lightning erupted throughout the skies, lighting them up for a sheer moment. During this moment was when Zen noticed the glowing sensation of blue in the distance, and it was growing by the seconds.

Zen wiped the rain out of his eyes and narrowed them to get a better look. He saw Naruto and his clone standing there, a huge ball of royal blue spiraled in his right hand. A smile was imprinted on his lips as he and the clone began to run at the brown-haired man with amazing speed. The clone took the lead while the real Naruto stayed behind, nurturing the Rasengan within his grasp.

Zen knew it all came down to this, if he were able to dodge this attack, then he would surely win, but if he didn’t… it was over for him. He could tell by the earth-shaking aura from Naruto, that this blue ball of energy was an impeccable threat. The last clone threw several punches at Zen, which he had no problem dodging. The ANBU member made a move to uppercut the clone, but it evaded it perfectly, and punched Zen in the stomach hard. 

This took the brunette off guard, his eyes widened and blood flew out of his mouth. The clone held no mercy and kept attacking the enemy with punches to his face. Zen’s whole being began to burn with rage as he hissed with pain. He focused chakra in his hand, flexing it out and making his veins bulge. He straightened his hand and pierced it right through the clone’s chest, causing it to disappear in a cloud of smoke. 

Zen was breathing heavy as he looked around for the last Naruto; his murderous intent was the worst it’s ever been. Once again, he could not find the Uzumaki man anywhere. 

“Above you!!” Naruto exclaimed, mocking his opponent for his earlier aerial attack. His call made Zen look just in time to see his opponent hurl the Rasengan right at him. 

And it hit him dead on.

The explosion caused the Uzumaki to be blown back. He hit his head on a grass-covered surface of rock and slid right off of the side. He gasped and grabbed the edge of the flat platform. He dangled there safely, bur his grip was surely slipping very slowly. He tried to pull himself up, but he felt weak due to the chakra consumption from the massive Rasengan. His electric blue eyes widened as he looked around for a way out of falling to his death. But he soon found out… there was none.

Naruto heard footsteps and looked up to see Zen standing on the edge, staring down at him. The ANBU member was covered in blood and also his left arm was missing. Zen had tied his shirt around the stub that remained there to stop the bleeding. He was breathing hard and he had the smallest smile on his face.

“You thought… you had me… but this is the end… for you, demon,” He hissed between breaths as he began to stomp on Naruto’s hands, trying to break his hold on the edge. The Uzumaki man grunted in pain while he tried to remain his grasp, but it was breaking. 

Naruto began to realize, this was the end.

His grip had given out and he began to fall. He closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for his imperative death.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab and embrace him. His eyes snapped open to see Ino looking down at him. A look of worry covered her face as she jumped to a boulder and laid him down on it. Tears clouded her eyes while she scanned his body looking for any major injuries, but she ended up sighing in relief when she saw there no fatal ones. 

Blood leaked out from Naruto’s head from where he had hit it; he could feel himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Ino quickly made a handsign and her hand glowed a luminescent green. She put it to the injury on his head, trying to heal it enough to where it would stop bleeding. Her hand began to burn from the amount of raw chakra she was putting into it. Naruto noticed the singeing sound from it and grabbed her wrist, breaking her concentration and dispelling the jutsu. 

“Don’t worry. I’m… alright, Ino-chan. It’s just a little scratch,” The Uzumaki assured with a small smile as he looked up at her. A tear slid down her porcelain cheek while she nodded reluctantly. 

“Lady Hokage,” a voice came from behind them. 

Naruto’s head lulled to the side, allowing him to see Zen standing there. He looked out of breath and he was soaked in crimson.

Ino rose from her squatting position and she whipped around to face the brown-haired man. Her face was red as she stared at the male before her. “What the hell did you do,” she asked, taking a step towards him. Zen looked a little shocked at the tone of her voice, but he just shook his head. “No, you don’t understand… I was… defending myself. He attacked me while I was gathering leaves,” he replied. He felt a sudden wave of pain in his left shoulder, making him call out in pain. It was a burning, electric feeling and it hurt like hell.

 

The Yamanaka woman slammed her fist into a tree, cracking the wood of the trunk. “You’re lying to me. I suspected that you never liked Naruto, and I could tell from day one that you didn’t. That’s why I thought it was a good idea that you two pair up. So that I could go get the leaves and then watch how everything played out. Do you really take me for that much of a fool?” Ino hissed, taking another step towards him.

Zen could feel his heart skip a beat. ‘She had seen the whole thing? Impossible.’ He thought as he could feel a drop of sweat drip down his temple. 

“Lady… Hokage, you don’t know what you’re saying. Please… I need medical attention,” He answered before he began to have a coughing fit, leaving him to hack up blood. 

Ino’s brow furrowed and she flicker-flashed in front of Zen. She punched him in the cheek. Hard. He could hear his cheekbone crack against the force. It knocked him off of his feet and he fell down on to his side. He groaned in pain before he dared to look up at the blonde woman.

“You are banned from the village! Never, ever show your face around Konohagakure, because the next time I see you, I WILL kill you,” Ino yelled before turning around, picking up her wounded comrade, and jumping up into the trees to return back to the Leaf Village. 

Zen’s vision began to fade and get blurry. He didn’t know if it were tears or sweat that caused this, or maybe even his lack of consciousness. He raised his hand up, hoping Ino would come back and grab it, assuring him everything was going to come back. “P… please come back… Ino-chan… I love you,” he whispered, dropping his hand on to the ground. He was in pain and lots of it. His whole body felt like it was engulfed in flames. 

“That was quite a show,” someone chuckled from behind the trees.

The brown-haired man gasped and looked at where the voice came from. “Show… yourself!” He called out weakly.

Sasuke Uchiha stepped out from behind the trees, accompanied with two of the Leaf Chuunin. Zen’s eyes widened as they approached him, he wanted to back away, but he could not find it in himself to move.

“Here, let us help you,” Sasuke whispered with a smile before he ordered the Chuunin to pick him up. They hoisted him up and the pain from being moved was so immense that Zen passed out into a wave of black.

“He’ll be a good ally, hmm?” The Uchiha said as he studied the ragged man,

“Let’s take him back to the hide out.”


	12. Overwhelming Hatred and Learning His Technique!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's funny reading back on this story and all of the old chapters, because I used to be so short with them and the detail was bad. It was three years ago so give me a break. I think I've gotten better now, huh?

Legend of the Rokudaime

 

 

 

Two Chuunin by the names of Kaito and Shinobu laid Zen down on a small cot that they had prepared for him. They looked down at the man, examining his current state. He was on the edge of life and death and if there was any hope of him living, then they needed to act fast. Kaito, who had honey blonde hair and light green eyes, growled in frustration. “Where the hell is Setsuko? She better hurry up, cause if this guy dies, it’s not gonna be my ass on the line,” he informed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Shinobu, a tall, stoic, lavender colored hair adolescent only nodded to his friend, before he continued to look down at the wounded man. He was caked in blood and his breathing was faint. ‘I don’t understand why Sasuke would take such an interest in someone who doesn’t even have a left arm…’ the purple-haired Chuunin thought while he put a hand to his chin. The two ninjas’ attention snapped towards the door just in time to see their comrade run in. She held tons of unraveled gauze and open jars of ointment in her hands. She was breathing hard and she sweatdropped as she smiled to her allies. “Took you damn long enough, Setsuko!” Kaito exclaimed, softly punching her in the head.

 

Setsuko was a short, young lady with long, orange colored hair. She was the most advanced medic out of every Chuunin in the Hidden Leaf. Her only vice was that she was very clumsy, but nonetheless, she was skilled in her line of work. “Ow!” She cried as she grabbed her head, dropping all of her medical supplies on to the floor. They clattered against the floor noisily, making her gasp at her foolishness. She gathered them quickly and hurried over to her patient.

 

“Wow! He sure got a beating,” Setsuko exclaimed as she set her supplies down and began to clean Zen’s wounds. Kaito leaned up against the wall and hummed loudly in thought. “Yeah, looks like it. But let me go up against Lady Hokage, and she’ll be six feet under in no time!” The honey-haired shinobi said as he began to laugh at the idea of beating her. Shinobu sighed at his comrade’s ignorance, “Says the one who can’t even keep up with me in battle.” His reply made Kaito cringe in annoyance.

 

Setsuko began to unwrap the blood soaked shirt that was tied around the nub of where Zen’s left arm used to be. As soon as it was off, blood began to leak from the wound and splattered onto the ground. The medical ninja looked at it with a queasy expression. “This guy bleeds a lot. Looks like I’ll have to cauterize it so he doesn’t die of blood loss,” she said before making a handsign, causing her to summon a decent sized flame that danced in her palm.

 

She looked to her two allies and gave them a nervous smile. “This is going to hurt him a lot, so hold him down, please,” Setsuko said to them. The two men nodded in response before taking their positions. Kaito pressed down on Zen’s legs while Shinobu held on to his arms. The orange-haired kunoichi took a deep, shaky breath while she eased her palm on to the wound. The flame immediately began singeing his flesh. Smoke came from it; making such a disgusting odor that everyone cringed.

 

 

Due to the excruciating pain, Zen’s eyes snapped open and he began to scream loudly. His body began to jerk wildly as he tried to break free from the two Chuunin’s grasps. But it was of no use as he was far too weak. He continued to shriek in pain as he looked over to see what was causing him such pain. His bloodshot eyes landed on a young woman who seemed to have tears in her eyes while she continued to force her palm on to the stub that was once his arm.

 

He saw now that they were trying to help him. He forced his mouth to shut to muffle his screams. He stared up at the ceiling, just waiting for it to all end. He could feel sweat forming all over his body from the agonizing sensation. The more it went on, the less he could feel, turning his grunts into soft whimpers.

 

Setsuko removed her palm from the now-cauterized wound and looked down at Zen with extreme guilt. “I am so sorry, mister! I didn’t mean for it to hurt that bad, but Lord Sasuke ordered me to keep you alive! And you were dying from blood loss, and, and, and…!!” Tears were streaming down the girl’s face as she begged for forgiveness. Kaito removed his arms from Zen’s body and slapped the kunoichi in the back of the head. “Would’ya shut up and finish the damn job already,” he growled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Setsuko sniffled and nodded, before she picked up a jar of ointment. “This might sting a little, but it will stop infection so no bacteria will eat away at your skin,” She informed with a large smile. Kaito rolled his eyes at her, “Do ya’ have to be so morbid about it?” His comment made the girl smile sweetly and she dipped a swab into the medicine. It was a sea foam green color and had a texture somewhat similar to jelly. She softly dabbed the ointment on to the wound.

 

The medicine made Zen flinch slightly from its stinging effect, but it didn’t hurt anywhere near as much as the cauterization. The orange-haired kunoichi finished soon enough and began to wrap the gauze around the wound. The hard part was over and Zen was very grateful for that. He looked at her and nodded. “Thank you,” he said as his eyes casted to the floor of the room they were in. Setsuko’s eyes lit up and she swooned happily. “You’re welcome! Anyway, your other wounds are not that fierce, so I will simply heal them for you. That way you and Lord Sasuke can begin your training to conquer The Leaf with us!” She exclaimed.

 

Zen averted his gaze from the ground and looked back to the girl in surprise. “… My what?” He asked in a daze. Suddenly he remembered why he was here in the first place. His Ino had abandoned him there and took off with Naruto. He felt angry as soon as he recalled everything. She had exiled him and threatened him, but for what? He just wanted the best for her, and he will make sure that she realizes that.

 

Shinobu sighed as he looked over at his female companion. “He wasn’t supposed to know that yet,” he informed as he ran a hand through his lavender hair. Setsuko sweatdropped and apologized before she made a handsign. Her hands lit up a bright green and she hovered them over Zen’s wounds. The feeling of her comforting chakra made him feel so relaxed, it felt very nice. It also made him feel like he could get up and do a hundred laps outside.

 

Suddenly, the door swung open and Sasuke walked in the room. Everyone turned to look at him. He grinned at Zen who was still being healed by the medical kunoichi. “Well, looks like my newest addition is looking a lot better. Good work, Setsuko,” The Uchiha said. His compliment made the girl blush. She was now sweating and breathing very hard from pouring so much chakra into her patient. Everyone noticed her state, but Sasuke did not.

 

Zen glared at the man angrily. “Why the hell did you bring me here? I didn’t need your help,” he growled through clenched teeth. Sasuke laughed and tilted his head to the side out of amusement. “That’s funny coming from you. When I found you, you looked like a helpless dog calling out for your master… ‘Ino-chan’. Did you honestly think she’d come back for you?” The raven-haired man teased, “How pathetic.”

 

Zen ripped himself away from Setsuko’s warm chakra and dashed in front of Sasuke at a pace that startled everyone except the Uchiha. Who just stood calmly as he stared at the man who was face to face with him. “Did I strike a nerve? C’mon, what do you honestly expect to do with no left arm? Let us help you,” Sasuke asked.

 

The now exiled-ANBU member glared at him and shook his head. “I… I couldn’t. I can’t betray her,” Zen whispered, glaring down at the floor to mask the sadness that developed in his eyes. The Uchiha put a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “You already did when you attacked Naruto, you know, the man she loves? She left you to die and she doesn’t even care. I bet she’s got her legs wrapped around that idiot as we speak,” he stopped once he saw Zen fidget angrily, “Lend me your power to conquer the Leaf and I’ll let you do whatever you want to her.”

 

Zen averted his gaze back on to Sasuke and nodded his head. “Fine... But what about Naruto,” he questioned, making the Uchiha smirk.

 

“That’s my opponent. But now we need to focus on that before we can begin training,” Sasuke said, pointing to Zen’s now cauterized wound, “Among these Leaf Chuunin, there’s one who is very gifted in engineering and he’s going to make you a prosthetic arm that can generate and flow chakra. But I’ll need you to come with me so he can gather the measurements to create it.”

 

Among hearing that the three other adolescents were once Leaf ninja, he looked around at them and noticed that they did look very familiar. He had only seen them once, though but he couldn’t recall where. And then it hit him… these were the Chuunin that had made the weapon that slaughtered those rogue ninja instantly. He had seen their demonstration to Ino while he was hiding amongst the trees. They had abandoned the Leaf and he was sure that Ino wasn’t even aware of it yet.

 

Zen grinned at Sasuke, “Well, let’s get going then.”

 

The two walked out of the room, leaving the Chuunin to look at each other in complete silence.

 

\--

 

When Naruto came to, his electric blue eyes groggily scanned the room he was in. He saw that he was lying in a white bed, he saw the light fluttering in from the window, and when he turned his head to his right side, he saw Ino Yamanaka sitting in a chair right beside him. Her hair looked damp from the rain and her skin was blotted with smudges of mud. Her head was tilted downwards and it was apparent that she was sleeping as her breathing was light and her eyes were shut. The sight of her made him smile and he reached out to touch her arm.

 

His fingers grazed her smooth, porcelain skin, making her jump slightly. She opened her eyes and looked down at the sunny-haired blonde. Her baby blue orbs widened and she smiled happily. Ino jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, allowing the weight of her chest to push against his. This made a sore, shock of pain erupt from inside him. “Ouch! Ouch! Ino! Ouch!” He exclaimed with a small laugh as he looked up at her.

 

The Yamanaka woman eased up a little and blushed. “S-sorry. Didn’t mean to hurt you. I just… I’m sorry that happened to you. It’s my fault you got hurt,” she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Though his body screamed for him to not move, he leaned up and put his lips to hers. Her blush deepened and her breath caught in her throat. She puckered her lips against him and could feel herself begin to melt.  


The two separated and the Uzumaki man smiled. “It’s not your fault, so don’t think it is. I wouldn’t be in such a bad state if I had planned my rasenshuriken better. I threw it when I was close to him when that move is originally a long ranged attack. So, don’t feel bad. I could’ve easily defeated him had I thought about things before I acted on them,” he assured. Ino sighed softly and she placed her forehead on his. Her left hand slithered down and intertwined their fingers while the right cupped his cheek. Her thumb stroked the whisker-like markings on his face.

 

“I just can’t believe he’d do something like this… I sent some of the ANBU members to go retrieve him. That way he could be treated and put in prison for life,” The Yamanaka woman said as she slowly felt herself relax back into the man’s chest. Naruto endured the small amount of pain and let her relax against him.

 

They laid like that for a while. Ino drifted in and out of sleep while Naruto had his arms wrapped around her. He enjoyed feeling her body heat radiating on to his skin and though, she was dirty from earlier, she had the faintest scent of flowers among her being. It was very relaxing. The Uzumaki man could feel himself falling asleep.

 

Suddenly, the door swung open and three ANBU members walked in. All of them wore their masks and also a stench of dread. Upon seeing them, the two blondes separated. Ino now stood on her feet and turned to face the ninja, while Naruto propped himself up with his elbows. 

 

The ANBU members bowed to her and then stood erect again. “Lady Hokage, we hate to interrupt but Zen was nowhere to be found in the vicinity that you had instructed us to search,” the bear-masked ninja spoke with a dry, monotone voice. He had a red band tied to his arm, which Ino and Naruto knew that it meant he was the captain.

 

Ino’s expression hardened as she processed his troubling report. “Impossible. There’s no way he would’ve been able to move losing that much blood. Something or someone had to have taken him, but who?” She scanned her mind thinking of any possible suspects.

 

The three ANBU looked at each other, nervous of telling her the next bit of information. One of them, with the mask of a dog, cleared his throat. “There’s also something else we need to inform you of,” he admitted, making Ino’s eyes snap towards him, “We have reason to believe that the group of Chuunin who presented you the weapon of mass destruction have indeed rebelled against the Leaf Village. We located a strand of purple hair on the site that we looked for Zen. A strand of hair that we believe belongs to Shinobu Hiruma, whom is one of the Chuunin.”

 

The Yamanaka woman could feel her face get hot from anger. She curled her hands into fists so hard; she thought her nails would strike blood from her palm. “How long have these Chuunin been missing?” She questioned in a low voice. Naruto looked at her and though he couldn’t see her face, he could tell she was pissed. The third ANBU member, with the mask of a fox, decided to speak next. “They have been gone for almost two weeks now, milady,” he answered.

 

Ino’s eyes glazed over with rage, “Why was I not told that my own ninja were missing!?” Her voice was shrill and fueled by aggression, but also guilt. “We thought it better not to worry you as you seemed busy with the festival preparations. We apologize. I thought my team could trace them, but we did not prevail. What shall we do now,” the captain answered as the three bowed once again, awaiting her orders.

 

The Yamanaka woman sighed as she held out her hand. A purple Crocus appeared and it glowed a royal blue. Ino turned around and looked at Naruto. “Hurry and get better so that we may begin your training,” she whispered before turning around. She began walking towards the ANBU members and once she reached them. She looked at the spiky-haired blonde over her shoulder and gave him a small, sincere smile, “I’ll see you soon.”

 

The four ninjas then disappeared in a flash of purple. A single flower petal vacated the spot they once stood.

 

The door of Naruto’s hospital room slowly open and Sakura Haruno walked in. She was holding a clipboard and looked very uncomfortable as she shut the door behind her. The pink-haired medical ninja walked over to Naruto’s bed and sat down in the chair that Ino had used. She crossed a leg over the other as she began to scan the paper attached on her clipboard. “Let’s see… just a few bumps and bruises. Nothing too serious. But still, you should’ve been more careful out there,” Sakura said.

 

Naruto chuckled as he sat up straighter against the headboard of the bed. His head throbbed a bit, but it was very much tolerable. “I know, I’ll think things through next time,” he assured. Sakura’s emerald eyes flickered to look up at him. “No need to lie to me. Thinking things through isn’t your forte… Anyway, I talked to Hinata earlier today. I think I made some progress in shedding some light on her undying hatred for Ino,” she replied.

 

“How did that go?” He asked, urging for her to press on. The kunoichi chew on the end of her pen a bit, trying to summarize what had happened. “Well, she attacked me in a fit of rage and then broke down crying, so it went better than anticipated. I’m just hoping that she will get out of this pit of jealousy that she has fallen in to.” Sakura explained as she studied his wounds and scribbled something on the clipboard shortly after.

 

Naruto remembered the incident that had occurred last week between the two females. He also recalled how upset Ino was when Hinata had declared her anger for her stealing the Hokage position from him. He arched his eyebrow at Sakura as she continued to take notes on his health. “Jealousy? What would Hinata be jealous about?” He questioned, causing the woman to pinch the bridge of her nose to restrain an upcoming headache.

 

“Geez, are you really that dense?” She asked him while she crossed her arms over her chest. Naruto didn’t reply but continued to stare at her, waiting for his question to be answered. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. “Well, Hinata, for many years, has had a very big infatuation with you. Though I don’t know why,” she revealed, using a very teasing tone at the last bit. The whisker-faced man gawked at her as he could feel his entire mind explode. Hinata likes him?! Impossible!!

 

He shook his head to free himself of his doubtfulness, and shrugged his shoulders. “I… I can’t do anything to help that. I don’t feel anything like that for her,” he whispered. Sakura sat up from the chair and nodded as she put her pen in the pocket of her lab coat. “While that is true, you could always try giving her some closure,” she said, making Naruto look at her in bewilderment. “I can’t just have do that to her! I’m not the type of guy to just have se-!!” He started to reply, but Sakura smacked him upset the face with her clipboard before he could finish.

 

“That’s not what I mean, you idiot!! Just talk to her and let her know your side of the story,” she yelled as she placed her hands on her hips. Naruto groaned in pain and rubbed his assaulted cheek. He thought about her words for a moment and then nodded. “That sounds like a good idea. I guess I could try that,” he said.

 

Sakura smiled and looked down at her clipboard. “Alright. Well, I can discharge you now since you appear to be healing at a substantial rate. So, grab your things and leave so I can use this room for other patients. See you later,” the pinkette waved to him before she exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

 

Naruto got up once she left. She was right; he really was healing very quickly. The pain was almost completely gone, and there was almost no visible damaged. He changed out of the hospital attire, but left the white shirt as he remembered that it had been torn by Zen’s attack. He slipped into his pants and pulled his jacket up and over his arms. He then tied his headband around his forehead. He pulled on his shoes and walked out of the hospital.

 

\--

 

“I’m sure we all know now what must be done,” Ino said with a stern voice as she looked at the three ANBU members. The trio nodded in unison. The captain crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. “I’m assuming now we must find and capture these rogues before anything the sincerity of this problem escalates,” he replied. The Rokudaime nodded her head slowly and folded her hands on top of her desk.

 

“It has come to my understanding that they did not follow orders about destroying that machine,” she murmured and ran a hand through her hair, “Seiichi, Ryota, and Takeshi, you three are to go and find these rebels and bring them to justice along with obliterating that mechanism. Are there any questions?”

 

The captain, Ryota, shook his head. “No, Lady Hokage. We will leave at once,” he answered. The three ANBU members bowed to her before, making her nod in response. “You’re dismissed then,” Ino said, causing the men to exit the room, sliding the door behind them.

 

The platinum-blonde leaned back in her chair. ‘I know they will do a good job, so what is with this feeling I keep getting?’ She thought as she began to mindlessly twiddle her thumbs together. She suddenly felt a familiar presence behind her, making her smile. She turned around in her chair and looked at him.

 

Naruto Uzumaki was crouched on the window sill. It felt nostalgic to him since he used to always bother Tsunade by coming to visit her like this. He waved to the Rokudaime who was now looking directly at him. A small, but appreciative smirk on her plump lips. “Feeling better already? Time must fly by since it feels like it was only an hour ago that I had seen you last, hm?” Ino teased as she watched him climb into the building.

 

He flexed his arm and clutched his fist, standing in a pose of absolute determination. “Sakura says I was healing at a great pace so she let me go! Now we can start our training, right?” Naruto said in an excited and impatient tone of voice.

 

Ino rose from her desk, grabbing her metal-platted gloves, and slipping them on to her hands. She fastened them tightly and she walked over to him. She held her hand out in front of her. “Alright, let’s get started then!” She chimed, a golden Freesia appearing in her grasp that was coated in chakra. She grabbed Naruto’s hand and before he knew it, they were at the Training Grounds.

 

Naruto looked around and saw that the day had progressed beautifully. Unlike this morning, there was no a single cloud in sight and the sun was shining brightly. Its warm rays warmed his skin immediately, making him shiver in ecstasy. He looked over at Ino who was stretching her legs and arms in a way so she could be more limber.

  
“Now, first things first… this technique is called The Flying Thunder God Technique. The only other people who knew this technique were Tobirama Senju and as you had pointed out for me, your father, Minato Namikaze. It is designed as you can teleport to special seals that you can scatter out. Minato explains in the scroll that he used a three-bladed kunai with his seal around the hilt of it. Whenever he would throw it, he could teleport to its destination,” she explained and put her fingers together. She shut her eyes to concentrate her chakra better, and several flowers appeared before them.

 

There were about 20 different flowers and they all glowed the same royal blue. Naruto gawked at them as he grabbed one of them. He studied it closely and noticed that every single petal had the same marking on them. The marking was the word “leader”, written in Hiragana. “I use flowers since the petals are light and can be carried by the wind. They are small enough to slip through tight places, also. I think really hard about where I want to go and the petal will be carried there. It is easy for me to do this, because I have trained all of my life to strengthen my mind in order to perform my clan’s techniques. So it’s almost as if I’m doing something like telekinesis. It only works because my chakra is linked to the petals due to the seal,” Ino said.

 

Naruto’s mouth went agape and his eyes widened. “So, you improved his technique by using your clan’s mind jutsu? That’s amazing!” He exclaimed as he grabbed her hands. She was taken aback by his sudden action and the flowers disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ino blushed. “Well, something like that. But it takes a lot of concentration and energy. I would advise that you do the same as your father did and use a kunai, as it will be easier and not take up so much time…” her voice trailed off, leading the Uzumaki man to arch an eyebrow at her.

 

“Are you worried about Zen and the chuunin?” Naruto asked her. She nodded her head and sighed sadly, her eyes lowered to the grassy ground. The sunny-blonde gave her a hand a squeeze, causing her to look back at him. He gave her his signature foxy grin and a thumbs up. “Don’t worry! Everything will end being okay, I promise,” Naruto assured while giving her wink. Ino smiled softly and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Never change, Naruto,” she whispered, before releasing his hands. A small hue of pink splashed his cheeks as he watched the woman back away from him.

 

Ino reached inside of her holster and pulled out a small scroll. She unraveled it and placed it on the ground before slamming her palm to it. There was a puff of smoke, but when it cleared, there were 5 three-pronged kunai lying on the scroll. The steel shimmered in the sunlight and it reflected perfectly off of the sharp edges. The hilt was a shiny, golden metal that had several indents. Ino nodded to him. “I had Tenten craft these a long time ago; because I thought I’d use the same technique as your father did. I did not put my seal on them, so they should do just fine. Go ahead and pick one up,” she instructed.

 

Naruto grabbed one of them, feeling the cool metal against his palm. “Okay, now concentrate your chakra into the blade with such a force that makes it shake. Think about your seal as you do so. And don’t be disappointed if you don’t get it on your first try,” Ino said while she crossed her arms over her chest. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and concentrated his energy into the kunai. He felt it shake within his firm grasp. He seared his desired symbol into his mind, trying his best to not think of anything else.

 

Suddenly, the kunai stopped shaking and Naruto opened his eyes. He brought the kunai closer to his face to see if everything had turned out as he had wanted. He opened his hand to examine the hilt of the blade and smiled widely when he saw the Uzumaki clan symbol engraved on the golden metal. Ino looked over his shoulder and reflected his jovial smile. “You got it on your first try? That’s great,” she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. He turned around to face her. Cerulean eyes meeting baby blue ones, but they both held a common sparkle of happiness. “You should be able to learn it in no time! Now all you have to do now is seal the rest of them and we’ll be ready to start,” she chimed while gesturing to the other three-pronged kunai.

 

Naruto seemed to have forgotten the rest as he sweat dropped, but he reluctantly picked them, ready to seal them all.

 

\--

 

It didn’t even take an hour for him to place the spiral marking on all of the kunai. After doing so, he placed four of them in the holster that was strapped to his thigh. He held the fifth one in his hand loosely as he looked at Ino. She twiddled a red and white rose in between her slender fingers. “Alright, I will demonstrate it for you slowly as this part should be easier than the sealing,” she announced before ripping off a petal from the rose and tossing it into the air. She then held up her index and middle finger as she closed her eyes.

 

The red and white petal fluttered up on to a tree branch. Naruto watched Ino disappear before his very eyes and saw her reappear on the same branch as the petal had settled on. She crouched on the thick chunk of wood and nodded to him. “Okay! Now, it’s your turn,” she pointed to a branch from a tree that was behind Naruto, “I want you to throw your kunai up on to that branch and then concentrate your mind and relax your chakra channels.”

 

The Uzumaki man nodded in response before he turned around to look at the tree. He flicked the kunai on to the branch that she had instructed. Once he saw it had stuck to the wood, he then closed his eyes, held up his middle and index fingers, and began to concentrate. He breathed in and out very slowly. The wind seemed to pick up and leaves gusted out from the trees to dance in the breeze. Naruto felt his body relax and when he opened his eyes, he was standing on the limb that he had marked.

 

Ino cheered from afar and gave him a round of applause. “Good job, Naruto!” She yelled with a large smile, watching Naruto yell happily as he began to teleport around the training grounds. She inwardly gawked at his amazing ability to learn the technique so easily. ‘It had taken me almost six months to learn this and he mastered it within an hour,’ she thought as she smiled up at the sky, ‘the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, I suppose.’

 

The Yamanaka woman jumped down from the limb and waved to her blonde companion. “Let’s start heading back, Naru-“ Ino began but cut her words short as she saw his kunai stab into the ground in front of her. Naruto appeared before her in an instant and grabbed her hands, holding them in his own. “I appreciate you teaching me this technique. Thank you, Ino,” he said in a low voice. The Rokudaime blushed and smiled brightly. “You’re welcome. By how quickly you were able to learn it, I think you were meant to learn it.” She answered.

 

A dash of pink touched Naruto’s cheeks as his eyes lowered a bit. “There’s something else I wanted to ask you as well,” his voice trailed off, making Ino look at him in wonderment. “What is it?” The woman asked. The Uzumaki man cleared his throat. “Well, I’ve really enjoyed our time together these last few weeks… and I know at first I was rude to you about being Hokage, but you’ve changed my mind about you, and honestly, I’ve never been more happier then when I’m with you,” his voice dropped again and Ino could feel a prickling sensation on her spine as she listened to his words. Her skin suddenly felt hot and her legs felt almost like jelly.

 

“I’ve never done this before since I’ve never met a girl like you before, but… will you be my girl-“ He was cut off by a puff of smoke that erupted besides the two blondes. Their heads turned and they saw Kakashi and Guy standing there, they wore looks of desperation and eagerness.

 

“Lady Hokage, you need to come with us immediately!” Guy informed in a tone that was not his usual cheerfulness. Naruto and Ino broke apart and Ino took a step towards them. “What’s wrong? What is it?” She asked with wide eyes.

 

Kakashi took a deep breath, “It’s one of the ANBU members… he’s been tortured badly. The other two are still missing… He says he needs to talk to you at once at the hospital.”

 

That was all it took for Ino to snap into action, she summoned a Geranium and disappeared out of nowhere. Guy and Kakashi taking her lead as they disappeared as well in to clouds of smoke. All three ninja left a worried and anxious Naruto alone in the middle of the training grounds.

 

_“What’s going on around here…?”_

 


	13. A Tearful Parting and A Rescue Team!

Legend of the Rokudaime

 

Ino Yamanaka appeared before the hospital’s entrance, popping out of nowhere. She had taken some people by surprise from appearing out of the blue like that, but she paid no mind as she walked in to the establishment. The old, sterile smell of the hospital infiltrated her nostrils while she walked towards the room that she sensed the wounded ANBU member in.  His presence was fading very quickly, she could tell. It made her stomach churn and her fists tightened. Nurses nodded to the woman as they moved out of her way. They all looked so worried; it made her feel so ashamed.

 

She reached the door of the room he was in. Room number 246. Ino grasped the door handle, her hand sweaty with anxiety. She slid open the door and walked in, shutting it behind her. She saw Sakura tending to the ANBU member, two nurses by her side waited to assist. The ninja in care was Takeshi, who groaned in pain. Ino looked at the small lingering glint in his bloodshot eyes. A pang of guilt slapped her across the face once she had noticed his torso. It was cut up to the point where blood oozed down his being and on to the floor. A red sea formed underneath the medical ninja’s feet.

 

Ino felt frozen in time, as if she had been glued to the floor. Her legs felt as heavy as cement blocks, but she forced herself to approach his bedside. Sakura turned to look over her shoulder at her best friend. Sweat caked her bangs to her forehead and she had the most exasperated look on her face. “We’re losing him, Ino-sama!” She called out, her hands glowing with green. The ANBU member lurched his head to the side to get look at the women before him.

 

His crimson-stained hand fell on Sakura’s glowing wrist. He shook his head slowly. “I… Don’t w-waste you…r time. I… I’m not gon..na make it,” a coughing fit interrupted him. Blood erupted from his lips and dribbled down his chin. His eyes felt on Ino, she stared back intently. “Just take deep breaths. You’re going to be fine. Can you tell me what happened out there?” The platinum-blonde woman said. The ANBU member’s hand twitched a bit and his eyes rolled in their sockets.

 

He took a deep breath to try to take his mind from his pain. His gaze met Ino’s and tears slid down his cheeks. “It… It’s him. Sasuke U…Chiha. He’s taken the o…thers hostage,” he stopped, grunting in pain. Upon hearing his name, Sakura and Ino glanced at each other. The two women’s mouths were agape, their eyes wide. Ino could feel her chest begin to constrict. Sasuke had not been seen since the war and he was considered to be a huge threat as he was very powerful. But he was an enemy? She couldn’t bring herself to believe it.

 

“Z.. Zen was there w-with him along with the Chuunin,” Takeshi informed, “S-Sasuke and Zen tortured us to try to ex-tract informa..tion, to try and get us to… join their cause, but we… wouldn’t. He… Zen had something strange, some arm mechanism. I managed to get a-away, because a Chuunin… let me go. L-lady Hokage, you n…need to save them, p-please.” His body began to twitch as he grunted in pain. His eyes widened a bit before his eyelids lowered. The glint of light was vanishing quickly. He was dying.

 

Tears welled up in Ino’s eyes as the women watched Takeshi pass away. The Rokudaime’s mind began to twirl and the only thing she could think of was revenge. She wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks with the back of her gloved hand. She took a deep breath before she turned to Sakura, who held her head in her hands. Ino knew that her friend had once loved Sasuke with all of her heart and having to hear this troubling news crushed her.

 

“You two,” Ino said, addressing the nurses who stared solemnly at the floor. They turned to face her, ready to follow her commands. “Go inform the office of Takeshi’s death and to prepare a burial site for him,” she instructed. The two nurses nodded and bowed before they did as they were told.

 

The Yamanaka took a shaky breath and set a comforting hand on Sakura’s shoulder. The pinkette withdrew her face from her wet palms and looked up at the other woman. Ino could feel her heart drop once she saw her friend’s face. It was red and soaked with tears. “H… How could he…?” Sakura sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

 

Ino bit her lip and she hugged Sakura tightly. They both wept into each other’s shoulders as they clung on to one another. The Rokudaime pulled away and looked into her emerald eyes. “After a proper funeral, I will stop Sasuke and bring him to justice before we have to lose any more lives and I will bring back those ANBU. I promise you,” she said before standing up straight. Sakura wiped her eyes and straightened her now blood-stained lab coat. “What will you do? You aren’t thinking of going alone, are you?” The pink-haired woman asked.

 

Ino stood there in silence, confirming the other female’s suspicions. “You can’t just go out there recklessly! Sasuke is dangerous and Zen is a trained shinobi, not to mention those Chuunin are at a very high potential, all of them! You won’t stand a chance,” Sakura yelled, grabbing on to her friend’s shoulder. The Yamanaka woman shrugged her hand away and turned her back to the pinkette. “I cannot just sit here and hide. One of my men died today, because I didn’t kill Zen when I had the chance. It’s my fault and I’m going to take full responsibility,” Ino replied, turning her head to glance back at Sakura. Behind her laid the body of the dead ANBU member and seeing him made the Rokudaime want to send her fist through the wall.

 

“We will hold the funeral tomorrow. I will see you then. Goodbye,” Ino said, hardly above a whisper. She kept her head down and exited the room, leaving Sakura to await the medical staff for Takeshi’s body. The pinkette had wandered away from the bedside and now stood in the middle of the room. Her mind was racing and her heart pounded at a mile a minute. She could feel the blood rushing through her temples as a headache crawled its way into her senses.

 

Sakura no longer loved Sasuke as she once did, but hearing that he had purposely killed a leaf ninja did not sit right with her. How could he do this? How could he harm the village from where he was raised? What would drive him to do something so insane? She was sad, but yet so upset. The pink-haired woman felt like she could spew vile from just thinking of this treachery and the horrible scent of Takeshi’s blood was not helping.

 

Suddenly, the door opened and the medical staff walked in. They wore light-yellow suits with masks over their mouths to protect them from disease. One of them picked up the clipboard that hung from the end of the bed. He looked down at it and walked to Sakura, while his companions began to prepare to take away Takeshi. The medic ninja cleared his throat and handed the clipboard to the pink-haired woman. “Doctor Haruno, could you please write down the patient’s name and the cause of death?” He asked.

 

Sakura took the board from him and apprehended a pen from her pocket. She clicked it and scribbled his name down on the paper. Her pen hovered over the “cause of death” and she thought hard of what to right down. She scribbled the answer quickly and handed him the clipboard back before she exited the room.

 

The medic ninja looked down at the paper to see she had written the word “TREASON” in bold.

 

\--

 

Naruto somehow had managed to find himself walking through town. His hands were tucked in his pockets and his head hung low. He saw very few villagers walking along the dirt paths of the Leaf Village at this time of night. His mind drifted off to a few hours ago when everything was okay. He had learned one of his father’s special techniques had me him so happy. He also thought about the perfect moment that he and Ino had been in. Just thinking about her beautiful, blue eyes, how the wind blew her hair perfectly, and the sun illuminating her porcelain skin made him yearn to see her again.

 

The Uzumaki lifted his head noticing that no more civilians were around. He sighed as he looked up at the twinkling stars and the moon, which was glowing with a heavenly white hue. He wondered what could have possibly taken Zen away and what had injured the trained ANBU soldier to the point of urgency. Could it have perhaps been Zen himself? The spiky-blonde shook his head, dismissing that thought. There was no way he could have managed to even stand after their battle. He had lost way too much blood and even an arm.

 

Naruto was not aware of it, but he had ended up at the steps toward the Hokage’s Manor. He debated on whether or not he should approach Ino at this time as she was probably very stressed from all of the events that had happened today. But then again, he just wanted console and comfort her through these tough times. His legs decided for him, and he began climbing up the steps. It didn’t take him long to reach the top.

 

He saw Kakashi and Guy standing at their usual posts. Pakkun sat between the two and it looked as if they were all discussing something. Naruto walked over to them and everyone noticed him very quickly. They all turned their heads to look at the blonde male. The silver-haired man was the first to speak. “I’m afraid Lady Ino isn’t taking any visitors right now. Sorry, Naruto,” he informed. The Uzumaki face dropped a little but he nodded. “Do you know what happened to the ANBU member?” He asked, causing everyone to exchange looks.

 

“He didn’t make it. That’s all we can tell you,” Pakkun replied. Naruto’s frowned deepened and his brow furrowed. “But how? Who would attack him and take the others? This isn’t right,” he tried questioning them for further information, but Kakashi just shook his head. “We cannot dispel any more information on the topic without approval of the Hokage, who chooses to not let the word out unless to close family members of Takeshi. All you need to know is that his funeral is being held tomorrow try to attend if possible,” the copy-ninja answered.

 

Naruto slumped his shoulders at their stubbornness to tell him anything, but overall he respected Ino’s decision not to let any information out. Guy looked up at the night sky and yawned. “Think it’s about that time to go home and reenergize for tomorrow. Goodnight, I will see you all tomorrow morning,” he called out to his friends, trying to stifle another yawn as he trudged on home. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and looked to his canine companion.

 

“Guess you should head inside now, hm,” The silver-haired man said. Pakkun rose from his sitting position and now stood on all fours. “Think you’re right. Goodnight,” the pup nodded to both of the men standing before him before he slid open the door, walked inside, and closed it with his paw.

 

Naruto and Kakashi stood together outside in the warm, summer air. Crickets chirped from afar and fireflies fluttered around, illuminating the dark atmosphere. The grey-haired man looked to his blonde haired companion. “C’mon, Naruto, I’ll walk you home,” Kakashi said, causing the Uzumaki to nod in response.

 

The two men walked side by side throughout the deserted streets of Konoha. It was very peaceful and quiet. The only sound to be heard was their feet scraping against the dirt at they walked. Kakashi soon broke the quiet. “Well, it seems that you’ve changed a lot since you got back from your mission after the war,” he said, elbowing the other man slightly. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and scratched the side of his head.

 

“What do ya’ mean, Kakashi-sensei?” The Uzumaki asked. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. “Towards Lady Ino. You seem to really take a liking to her as far as I can tell,” he replied causing Naruto to blush wildly at his assumption.

 

“O-oh… Yeah. I guess it is pretty obvious, huh? Since I’m not challenging her to fights anymore and such,” the Jinchuuriki admitted. Kakashi chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, “Yes, that and Pakkun says that he saw you kiss her the night of the festival.”

 

Naruto’s breath hitched and he felt his face grow hot. _‘Pakkun had seen that?!’_

 

Kakashi looked over at his spiky-haired companion and laughed at his bashful state. “Calm down, it’s not a big deal. I’m just glad Lady Hokage is happy,” he squinted his narrow eye at his ex-student and his voice lowered, “and if you do anything to hurt her or make her unhappy, I will end you.”

 

Naruto’s lips pressed down into a narrow line and beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. He shook both of his hands in front of him and started shaking his head. “What? No! I would never! … I really do like Ino-chan… She’s something else,” he answered.

 

Kakashi held a solemn smile underneath the cloth that concealed the lower part of his face. “That’s good. I can tell she likes you by how much she always talks about you… Well, even before you returned, she was always talking about you,” he confessed.

 

Naruto smiled widely and his chest felt so warm just hearing those words. He had never had his feeling be returned before and it felt amazing to finally experience requited devotion. The two men stopped walking once they reached the Uzumaki’s small but quaint home. Naruto still possessed the same smile and he nodded to his sensei. “Thanks for telling me that. See ya’ tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei!” He exclaimed before walking in to his house.

 

Kakashi stood there, alone. One hand in his pocket the other waving the now absent man a solemn goodbye. He stopped the action and tucked his hand into the pocket. He slowly began to walk the dirt-ridden street as he reminisced.

 

Flashback

 

Kakashi slumped up against the trunk of a tree, his eyes casted low to read the piece of adult-rated literature in his hands. He raised his index finger and thumb to the top corner of the page to turn the page. He lifted it slightly, but then something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his visible eye, he could see a mass of purple walking towards him. He slowly looked up and smiled realizing who it was.

 

Ino Yamanaka now stood in front of him with the most excited expression on her face. Her hands were balled up into fists as she pressed them into her chest. “Kakashi-sensei!! I have great news,” she exclaimed, her grin widening. The silver-haired man still held the corner of the page between his fingers and folded it over to mark where he was before he ended up closing the book and putting it in his holster. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded to her. “Oh, really? And what is that?” He asked, his eyebrows rising.

 

The platinum-blonde took a deep breath to try and control her enthusiasm. “Lady Hokage has just informed me that she’s going to step down from her status as hokage and give it to me!” She blurted out all at once with jumbled words. Tears of joy forming in her baby blue eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hands. Kakashi held a small smile underneath his mask as he observed the woman’s happiness. “All of that hard work paid off,” Ino whispered, “And the next time he sees me, he’ll be proud of what I’ve become…”

 

Kakashi looked at her and arched an eyebrow. “He?” He questioned, causing the woman to blush as she sniffled. She began to twiddle with her fingers and her eyes wandered off away from her sensei’s teasing gaze. “Naruto,” she confessed.

 

Her answer made the man chuckle a bit, even though he was very surprised. He had never realized that Ino had feelings for that knucklehead but instead for his other ex-student, Sasuke. He decided to press on, seeing that the girl appeared a bit anxious to spill out more information. “I thought you had an interest toward Sasuke?” He asked, causing Ino to immediately shake her head in response.

 

“No way! I only acted like that when he was around, because I wanted to get underneath Sakura’s skin!” She stopped and giggled a little at her confession, “But really, I’ve always had eyes for Naruto. I don’t know why seeing that we’ve only held few conversations… I think really, I am just attracted to his personality. He’s always so spontaneous and very cute. I just hope now that he’ll notice I’ve gotten a lot stronger and return my feelings,” her cheeks got redder with color as she continued to expose her feelings.

 

Kakashi didn’t say anything, but kept a sincere smile underneath his mask. He raised his right hand and set it down on top of Ino’s head. Her hair radiated warmth from the sunlight shining down on it. “I’m sure he will, Ino, I’m sure he will,” the sensei replied and Ino could only grin happily.

 

 

End Flashback

 

Kakashi sighed, before glancing back at Naruto’s home. No lights were on now indicating that the Uzumaki had gone to bed. The silver-haired man chuckled and continued walking away.

 

‘You take care of her, Naruto.’

 

\--

 

Pakkun sat in his usual spot at the end of the Hokage’s bed. He watched Ino, whose back was turned to him. She stood in front of the window and looked out of it with a very vacant stare. Her platinum blonde hair tumbled down her back. The moonlight shone down on her, causing an almost like heavenly glow to be bouncing off of her being.

 

“Ino-sama, you should get to bed. You have to be up very early in the morning,” the canine advised, still watching her. The Rokudaime remained quiet for a small while before taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling. She turned around and returned the dog’s gaze. “Do you honestly think I can sleep at a time like this? Takeshi is dead and it’s all my fault,” she whispered.

 

Pakkun could see a tear slide down her cheek and he suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the woman, “It is not your fault. ANBU live to put their lives on the line and that is what he did. His death is not in vain, my lady.”

 

Ino nodded her head to her canine companion. “You’re right. His death will be justified,” she replied in a low, hushed voice that concerned Pakkun. He studied her facial expression as he watched her lay down in her bed and pulled the blankets over her body. He circled his usual spot at the foot of her bed and lied down. His eyes remained open as his mind started to wonder about what she had meant. Was she planning on killing Zen and Sasuke on her own? Sure, she was very powerful, but to defeat a prodigy and a trained ANBU ninja would most definitely take her life in the process.

 

Pakkun closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep knowing that he knew exactly who to tell about the Hokage’s true intentions.

 

 

Zen flexed the weapon that now covered where his arm used to be. Dark, crimson blood oozed down the metallic sides. He watched it in sheer amazement before his gaze returned to the two ANBU members in front of him. They were covered in deep lacerations and bruises covered their bodies like massive spots. The two men were tied up and their backs were pressed against the stone wall behind them. Their breathing was slow and their eye lids hung low.

 

Sasuke sighed at them and sucked his teeth, creating a ‘tsk’ sound. “If you give out some information about your Hokage or where she and the council hide the forbidden scrolls, then maybe I’ll consider sparing your lives and allow you to join my side,” the Uchiha offered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Ryota, the captain of the ANBU squad, leaned forward slowly and spit at the two men. Due to his weak state, most of it rolled down his chin while a small amount landed on Sasuke’s shoe. The raven-haired man exposed a smug expression before raising the foot he had spit on and kicking Ryota across the face. A loud, blood-curdling crunch rang out through the empty room and the captain gasped in pain. Seiichi, his companion, looked at him in concern. He saw that Ryota’s jaw was crooked and blood was spilling from his open mouth. He felt so weak that he could not defend himself and his leader. Not only that but he had failed the Leaf Village and his Hokage.

 

Zen rolled his head over to look at Sasuke, who was sporting a rather irritated expression. “Well, what do you want to do with them?” He asked, causing the Uchiha to wave his hand and begin to walk out of the room. He grabbed the handle of the door and stopped there. “Do what you will. They’re of no use to me,” he answered before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

 

The ex-ANBU grinned at his response and nodded his head slowly. He looked down at his mechanized arm and then back up at the two men. “You know, I really do appreciate you letting me practice my new toy on the both of you,” he said in a cocky tone.

 

Seiichi’s brow furrowed as he leaned forward to look up into the other man’s eyes. “You won’t get away with this, Zen! Just wait till Lady Ino finds out and sends reinforcements. It will be an instant game over for you, because you are no match against her!” He cried out loudly. Upon hearing her name, Zen felt conflicted. His feelings toward Ino were nothing short of resentment, so why does he still swoon by the thought of her?

 

He could feel his blood begin to boil from the confusion of his emotions.  He grabbed Seiichi by his throat and raised him up to the point that his feet no longer touched the floor. “Don’t speak her name to me ever again,” Zen hissed, tightening his grip around the other man’s neck. Seiichi gasped softly for air and he groggily looked down at his attacker. “I… Ino-sama… is going… to kill… you,” he choked out weakly.

 

Zen roared out in anger from Seiichi’s disobedience. He tightened his grip on his throat with such a force that it snapped his neck as if it were a twig. He slammed Seiichi’s lifeless body down into the ground and stared at it. Zen’s breath was erratic and he felt as if he couldn’t wait to tear the Leaf Village apart.

 

He looked over at Ryota’s body, wanting to take his life as well. He took a few steps toward the man slumped up against the wall. Zen crouched down in front of him to get a better look at his state. He noticed that his mouth hung wide open and his jaw was hanging oddly from the right side. It was apparent that Sasuke had broken his jaw when he had kicked him. He saw that he had also caved in his teeth and broken several of them. Zen sighed in disappointed after realizing that Ryota had in fact, died from blood loss and possibly shock.

 

‘What a shame,’ Zen thought as he stood up, ‘I had always wanted to fight you, captain.’

 

The ex-ANBU member took one last look at the two corpses and walked off with the perfect plan of how he would dispose of them.

 

 

When Naruto woke up in the morning, he instantly felt the gloomy atmosphere that hung in the Leaf Village. The usual ray of light that would shine through his window was not there to greet him. Instead he looked out of it and saw a grey sky with dark clouds floating within it. The blonde-haired man turned his attention away from the window and focused on getting is funeral attire out from his dresser shelves. He looked down at the outfit. It dawned on him that the last time he had worn them was when he attended Asuma’s funeral.

 

He took off his pajamas and quickly put on the black-cladded clothes and did his morning routine of relieving himself and brushing his teeth and hair. After doing so, he let out a sigh before walking outside and shutting his door behind him.

 

The clouds appeared to be even darker looking up at the sky. There was a small but forewarning breeze in the air that sent chills down Naruto’s spine. Something did not feel right. He looked around and noticed there were no villagers walking around as they normally would be. No shopkeepers stood outside to greet guests into their stores. No children playing tag or waving to Naruto sheepishly. Everyone was gone to the funeral.

 

Naruto began to walk towards the burial grounds with a somewhat of a quick pace, hurrying to get to where everyone else was. He could feel the two kunai he had marked with Ino in his pocket, but did not feel it was necessary to teleport to the ceremony. Not to mention, it was not that far away.

 

As he continued his quick pace, he could see the cemetery in the horizon. He saw many people inhabiting its fields in a large cluster. All of them wore black and as Naruto drew closer to the crowd, he could see that many of them were weeping.

 

Naruto’s chest restricted while he walked passed a woman sobbing with flowers in her arms. This woman was Takeshi’s wife. Her name was Aki and she was considered a very beautiful woman. Many men had lusted after her, but her heart had always been with Takeshi since they’d met. The Uzumaki noticed that a child was clutching on to her leg as it sobbed into the fabric of her pants.

 

A low growl of thunder broke through the skies telling everyone that a storm was near. No one paid attention to it, and they continued to stand still in memory of Takeshi. Naruto located a spot by Kiba who immediately noticed the presence of the spiky-haired blonde.

 

Naruto stood beside the canine-like shinobi and faced the front as everyone else was doing. The atmosphere was depressing and the air was cold. Everyone remained silent and the only sounds to be heard were Aki’s mourningful sobs. Her cries of pain made everyone’s heart wrench.

 

Ino Yamanaka stood at the front of everyone beside Takeshi’s grave. Her eyes studied everyone and even though Naruto was a good distance away from her, he could tell she was holding back tears. She was dressed in the traditional, black funeral outfit just as everyone else was. Sakura stood behind her as did Kakashi and Guy. Pakkun was also present as he stood on all fours in between the two sensei. They all held solemn expressions toward the crowd.

 

“Thank you for all gathering here in memory of Takeshi Nobu. He was a loving husband and father who was a well-respected citizen throughout Konoha. He will be greatly missed and never forgotten,” Ino said in such a melancholy tone that people began to weep. A tear slid down Sakura’s cheek as she kept her perfect posture.

 

Ino bowed her head to notify that she was done speaking. People one by one approached the grave to prop up photos or to drop flowers to pay their respects. Ino and her accompanists remained in their positions, watching people walk away with their heads bowed and tears dripping from their eyes. It all made Ino feel so weak and guilty.

 

Aki put the bouquet of flowers on the grave and looked over at Ino. She stifled back her tears and tried to regain her stature. “Lady Hokage… I do not blame you for this as I knew that one day Takeshi would not return home to me… I just didn’t expect it to be so soon. I just pray to the gods that you will avenge my husband’s death to soothe this feeling of emptiness,” she said through little gasps and sobs.

 

Ino nodded to her, “You have my word.” Aki smiled subtly before taking her child by his hand and walking away. The Rokudaime watched her until she disappeared completely.

 

Pretty soon after that, everyone had gone away, but the same sinking feeling of dread did not. The only person who remained from the crowd was Kiba. Ino turned around to face her subordinates. “I am grateful for you all showing up. I must be going now to take care of some important matters,” she said simply before summoning a yellow zinnia and disappearing out of thin air.

 

Everyone looked at each other after she took her leave. Sakura began to cry into her hands and her boyfriend, Kiba, immediately began to comfort her. Naruto watched the two for a moment and suddenly began to realize why she was crying in the first place. His head snapped over to Pakkun, Guy, and Kakashi. “Is Ino seriously planning on going to get revenge on her own?” He asked so frantically that his words seemed to just pour out of his mouth.

 

Pakkun sighed and nodded his head. “Yes, she is. I will now tell you who did this to Takeshi for I am worried about Lady Hokage. Takeshi was tortured by Zen and also Sasuke Uchiha,” the canine revealed. Naruto’s lips parted from due to shock and his eyes widened. “Sasuke?” He asked, not truly believing his ears at the moment.

 

“Yes, Sasuke. He, Zen, and rebelled Chuunin have apparently all teamed up together. You see, Ino is so overcome by grief and guilt that she believes that it is her fault for the death of Takeshi. So she has gone to bring his murderers to justice,” Pakkun answered, “I want you to go with her. She will listen to you and I trust that you will keep her safe.”

 

Naruto nodded to him and withdrew a specialized kunai from his pocket. “You can count on me!” He exclaimed before throwing the kunai as hard as he could out into the direction of the Hokage manor and teleporting instantly.

 

It did not take him long to reach the steps of the Hokage manor. He did not knock, but only barged inside, straight to Ino’s office. When he walked in he saw her wearing her usual outfit and she was packing up supplies. She stopped what she was doing and snapped her head over to look at him. Her eyes widened and her breath seemed to hitch. Naruto shut the door behind him while giving her a very serious, hardened expression.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked her, causing her to drop her head to where she was now looking down at the table of supplies. Her shoulders slumped and she erected her position, looking at him from head on now. She took a deep breath as if to muster up the words to answer his question with. “I am going to bring Sasuke and Zen to justice. It’s my fault that Takeshi died… and now Aki and her child are by themselves. My men are still being tortured and I can’t just sit by! I cannot forgive myself for this and if you try to stand in my way, Naruto… I will take you down,” she replied, her hands balling up into fist. Her eyes were cold, but held a shimmer of determination.

 

Naruto felt a bit taken back by her threat. He didn’t expect it at all and it wasn’t like her to speak in such a way. Nevertheless, the Uzumaki man began to walk towards her. Ino took a defensive stance, awaiting him to take a swing at her. He approached her and the two blondes locked eyes. Naruto then wrapped his arms around Ino and held her close, pushing her face into his chest. The small, platinum-blonde gasped softly in shock, but once she registered the situation, she found herself embracing him as well.

 

“You can go… Just not alone,” Naruto whispered, giving her a small squeeze. Ino remained quiet as a single tear slid down her cheek. She could hear the sounds of Naruto’s heart beating a very slow, calming pace. She looked up at him and nodded. “Thank you, Naruto,” she said before placing a kiss on his lips.

 

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat behind them and the two blondes turned to look at who it was. They saw Pakkun sitting in the doorway, licking his paw. “All teams need a party of three and it looks like you are lacking one. But don’t worry, I guess I can go. You will need me to sniff out those bastards anyway,” the canine informed. Naruto and Ino nodded their heads in response.

 

Ino began to pack a small pouch of supplies for Naruto and finished making her own. The two blondes put them on and the newly formed trio looked around at each other. “Is everyone ready?” Ino questioned, getting a nod from her two teammates. She then summoned a flower glowing in blue and before they knew it, they were in front of the gate.

 

They signed their names on the sheet without saying a word, leaving Izumo and Kotetsu to silently say a prayer for their safe return.


End file.
